Tainted heart
by ForbiddenWolf19
Summary: Naraku got something new planned for the Inugang and it looks like he wants Kagome. What could it be? why has Kikyo shown up? What is happening to Kagome find out! InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader! My name is Wolf Girl Contessa and this is my **VERY FIRST ONLINE FANFICTION.** Anyways I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed to write it.

_Trouble Comes Joing In_

The gang was walking through a village on their way to the area another village had claimed to have seen a misma around.No one had said a word all day when Kagome stopped walking and stared ahead to the forest and gasped with a little fear and shock. She then looked at all her members till her eyes rested on Inuyahsa eye with such saddness.

"Kagome is there something wrong you look pale!"sango asked the youger teen.

Kagome just shook her head no and said alittle scared "I-Inuyasha I can sense a jewel shard in the forest ahead. M-maybe we should go check out" at this piont she was about to cry but stayed strong.

Inuyasha gave her a 'well duh' look as if he was going to pass up a chance to get another jewel piece. with that he bent down so that she could get on his back. Then he and the rest of the gang ran to were the jeewel was at. each step closer Kagome tighten her grip on the back of his shirt praying she was wrong about who the holder of the jewel was but sadly she was on the mark.

"Kikyo! what are you doing here!" inuyasha asked as he _completely_ forgot poor Kagome on his back, who fell off to the ground the minute inuyasha sped to hold Kikyo in his arms.

Kagome sat on the cool grass of the forest were inuyasha had droped her. She slowly got up and dusted off her school uniform. She then looked around at the new area they were in, till her eyes fell upon on the couple ahead. Tears began to well up in her eye, ready to fall,but she held them in tight.

"Inuyasha listen to me. Naraku is up to no good once again and I fear this time will be the much worse than before. As you know I myself am on a hunt for him and I take it that you and your friends are as well." Kikyo said getting strange looks from the rest of the group as to were she was going with this."what I am getting at is that I wish to join you and your friends."

Before the group could come up with answer, Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into his arms. Everyone knew that was inyasha way of saying yes. Kagome heart sank when she heard Kikyo would soon join them. This caused her to just turn her back as a few of the tears slid down her cheeks.Miroku and sango just looked at one another realizing that this ment trouble.

Shippo caught on too this as well but decided to say what he thought to kagome."don't worry kagome it not all that bad it's just trouble joining in"

So how did you guys like this chapter. this is only the beginning of what to come. Oh by the way this is a kag/inu pairing so don't get cozy with kikyo being here. See ya soon. review please if you have question, comments, or ideas to make this a better story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again this is the second chapter of tainted heart. lets hope Kagome can keep it together and come up with a plan to get Inuyasha heart back while trying to figure out what naraku is really up too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyashapar

Forget me not, Inu-Yasha!

That evening the gang went to the next village without saying a single word. well except Shippo who was complaing on how hungery he was. By the time the gang had arrived to the village it was dark out and eveyone in the village was already sleep so the gang made camp in the near by woods.

"Ok this spot is perfect how bout Sango and Keylala start the fire, Shippo and I will gather wood, kagome get some water from the river, and Inuyasha catch us 7 fish and kik-" Miroku was saying till kikyo walked off towars the village with soul collectors.

" I have bussiness to tend to I will be back shortly" Kikyo said with a little coldness in her voice which told the gang not to follow her. With that she left and so did everyone else to do there little jobs.

In the forrest with Shippo and Miroku

" So miroku why did you make both Inuyasha and Kagome go to the river when Kikyo is here?" Shippo asked as he picked up some wood with his little hands.

"Well you see Shippo I thought maybe I could give them a little time alone to talk" Miroku said in a 'know it all' voice.

"What could they need to talk about I mean Inuyasha the type to keep quite from Kagome while Kikyo near" Shippo said as he looked up to see Miroku didn't pick up a single piece of wood." **Hey!** Miroku you have to help get the wood too or i'll tell Sango on you!" This really caught Miroku off graud as he picked up as much wood as he could carry as the returned to camp

At the river with Kagome and Inuyasha

The whole way niether of them said a word to eachother.Kagome went a little ways away from Inuyasha to get the water while Inuyasha went in the river to get the fish.

"Um Inuyasha can I ask you a question" Kagome asked looking at him since she ws done getting water.

"I gusse" was all he said but still wouldn't look at her.

"Why did...why did you let Kikyo come along without asking us first?" she said sounding hurt at the fact he wouldn't look at her.

"I don't know, I mean she was all alone and I couldn't let her go after Naraku alone" he said not sure if that was the answer Kagome was looking for or not.i _'why didn't i ask my friends if she could join'_

" Oh...ok i gusse" Kagome said little upset he didn't tell her the truth. " Inuyasha I know whenever Kikyo is near you never look at me cause you see her in me, but I don't like it when you don't talk to me or even look at me so can you do a favor a treat me like you usally do. It makes me feel as if you don't see me and I know you can. So please look at me like you any other time we have been together ok." with that being said Kagome got up from her spot at the river to help Inuyasha carry the fish back to the gang.

At camp

When they returned to camp they saw Kikyo walking back as well. Everyone sat down to eat and said very few words, then eveyone went to bed. Kikyo slept near a tree with Inuyasha not far over from her. Miroku slept with back leaned on a log while Sango and Keylala slept in a sleep bag near Shippo and Kagome. Kagome was however still awake loking at the dieing fire. Sango woke up to see Kagome wide awake so she moved closer so they could talk.

" I know seeing Kikyo is making you up set. I mean Inuyasha is sleeping closer to her than he does to you. How can you put up with him two-timing you like this? And you knew didn't you, you knew the shard you sensed belonged to Kikyo when we were outside the forest this morning. That is why you looked so sad and didn't want to tell Inuyasha," Sango said as she looked at Kagome sad brown eyes and knew she was correct.

kagome looked a Inuyasha sleeping face and smiledly sadly at Sango."yeah I knew it was her and Inuyasha was going to pick up her scent anways. I knew that Inuyasha and Kikyo have a strong bond, but I thought maybe there was still hope for me. Even though I know I know Inuyasha love me he love Kikyo more and I tried to tell myself to stop loving him, but i just can't Sango I just can't." Kagome started to say but ended up cryin in Sango's lap.

" Kagome it will be ok besides you also have a bond with Inuyasha and just as see Kikyo's bond she can see yours. Stay strong Kagome besides it could be a faze I mean he dosen't see as much as you so right now she wins this round."

"Wins?" Kagome asked confused while tilting her head.

"yeah Kagome it kinda like a match for Inuyasha. You just have to stay strong because remember there still that 'thing' between them over there past that is holding Inuyasha back from her alittle them and that will give you the lead you need ok." Sango giggled and Kagome joined in. "By the way the score is0 to 1" she said with a smirk.

Kagome stoped giggling and said " let the games begin" she said returning the smirk as the two girls went to bed.

Well that was chapter two. The next chapter Kagome and Kikyo battle it out and Naraku pulls a little suprise out for the gang. OH and to all readers I will try to updated at least 1 time this week. Sorry butI have alot of homework and school clubs to do. Till next time

Special thanks to: Firyfeline


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! sorry but I am so happy that people love my story. Anyways weclome to chapter 3 and do I have a fun filled chapter for you. In this chapter it is all about Kagome and Kikyo battle for Inuyasha heart. And Naraku got a trick or two up his sleeve that could cause problems inless you are two girls out to win a half demon's heart that is. So to all the Kagome and Kikyo lover/haters this is the chapter for you.**Let the games begin!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

May the best woman win

The next morning the gang awoke to a very loud crash not far from the village.

"W-what was that?" Shippo asked as he held on to Keylala for dear life.

"I don't know but we better hurry and find out!" Sango said as she steped from behide a tree dressed in her demon slayer outfit.She then had Keylala transform and her and Miroku along with shippo flew off leaving Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha stunned.

"Um how bout both of you get on my back ok" Inuyasha said a little worried on what might happen.His mind said yes but his gut said bad idea.

The two girls walked towards Inuyasha who was now Kneeling. As soon two girls got on Inuyasha's back he ran towards the village.

Kagome was in deep thought as she watched the village get closer._'I wonder what I should do to win. I mean its not like I can kill her.'_ with that thought kagome looked to her right to see Kikyo glaring straight at her._'who does she think she is, glaring at me.well I just glare back at **her**. If she thinks I am scared of her she got another thing coming. Foreget what I said earlier about not killing her this is a battle for love and that means anything goes.' _Kagome thought as she sent a Inuyasha glare towards Kikyo.

Kikyo just smiked alittle before she said softly "Kagome I think your clothes are getting a little tight on you" Kikyo just stared at the shocked teenager knowing Inuyasha couldn't hear them since he was deep in thought.

_'Did she just say i'm fat!'_ kagome was now beyond mad as shesaid "You should talk! if you drop some of those **rocks** inside of you Inuyasha might be able to pick up his speed." Kagome was now smiling as Kikyo's smirk turned to a frown as she looked away from Kagome._'Oh yeah now the score is 1 to 1'_

Finally the three arrived with the two girls glaring as they walked towards the ruined village.That is when Kagura showed up with a medium box withevil aura seeping out."Naraku told me to give you guys a little present" she said as she tossed the box between the two girls and flew off.

"what theh is that supposed to be." Inuyasha asked as he steped closer to the box. Than all of th sudden the box blew up pushing everyone back. There was smoke every where, when the smoke cleared there was a very fat but scary pig with a stone sword in hand.(sorry but I didn't know what else to put) The demon pig looked around as the gang looked shocked by what the demon looked liked.

"That a demon! What Kind of Joke Is Nakura pulling." Inuyasha yelled angryly at the fact the demon looked like a weak one. "They woke me up to fight something that could be dinner today!"

As soon as Inuyasha said dinner the demon went crazy and started to charge. It then stoped and spit out green gunk like stuff and ran off to the forest.

"Did it just run away?" Miroku asked stunned.He then sighed as he slowly streched an arm over to Sango's butt.

Miroku! slap you are such a perv. Anyways let go get it before it cause any problems else where." Before the gang could move more but smaller pigs came out of the gunk to attack them.

"D just our luck so what do we do now!"Inuyasha said really upset now.

"Inuyasha,Kagome,Kikyo you guys take care of these demons while Sango and I go get the big one," Miroku said as he left along with Sango.

The smaller demons started to attack and there was alot of them.

"Hey Kikyo the bigger pig looked just like **you**. I thught Naraku had made a clone of you!" Kagome Shouted as she shot an arrow

"I whatch what you say girl because unlike you I won't mind your death." Kikyo shouted back as she shot an arrow.

_' I can't belive her she just said she didn't care if I died.Well I can't talk since if **she** deidI would dance on her grave'_ Kagome thought as she dodge an attack form one of the pigs."Kikyo I would tell you the same but you are already dead."Kagome said knowing she had hit at nerve in Kikyo._'that makes the score 2 to 1'_

Inuyasha was stunned at the two girls.He never knew either of them was **that** mean. He then went back to battling.

Kikyo knew the score and was about to make it even. When Kikyo saw a pig come towars her she pretend to slip "ah Inuyasha!" as soon as she called him, he ran to her a picked her up and jumped over near Kagome.

"Kikyo...are you ok" he said out of breath.Kikyo then pulled him in a tight hug while smirking at Kagome over his shoulder.

Kikyo then pulled back a little from Inuyasha to look him In his eyes. She would have stared in his eyes forever if Kagome hadn't spoken up.

"Uh...you guys there are still demons **left!" **Kagome shouted _'Yeah Inuyasha like the demonin your arms'_

Kikyo slowly got up and walked past Kagome and wishpered "I think the score is 2 to 2 now" and wlked away leaving an angry Kagome ready to pounce on her prey.

Inuyasha then stood up not seeing or what Kikyo had said a went back to battle.

About an hour later everyone joined back up together to talk. However Kagome and Kikyo where having there own talk as everyone went to the next village to rest.Kikyo saw that Kagome was deep in thought and had one of her soul collectors push down without the others noticing.

Kagome looked up from the ground she waspushed to,up atKikyo who smirkedat her. "Kagome you should be more careful you know."

"Clusmy me I must of fell whenyou breathed on me, if I was **you** I would get that **dragon **breath checked by a doctor" Kagome said with a smirk "Oh and Kikyo I think the score is now 3 to 2" with that Kikyo just glared '_I can't belive Kikyo had the nerve to push me, that piece of-'_ Kagome was thinking when Inuyasha picked her up off the ground and set her up on her feet.

"Are you ok Kagome? Be more careful I don't want you to get hurt ok" Inuaysha said as he walked past everyone else who wasshocked. Sango and Miroku then looked at Kikyo and Kagome. "Kikyo I take it back the score is now 4 to 2" Kagome said smiling as Sango gave her a high five and Kikyo stomped away.

In Naraku's castle

"There such fools to think I Naraku would give them a weak demon. Oh no this is only part of my plan. hahahahah" Naraku laughed out as he tured towards Kagura. "Kagura did you throw the box between the two mikos as order?" Kagura just nodded. "Those fools have no idea a demon soul rest within those two girls and the more the battle each other the stronger it will become. But have no worry I only want the purist girl. So which ever girl the demon does not come out of will be the one I take"

So how was it? Well I hope you loved it sniff, sniff I mean I did my best. Anyways next time In chaper four Kouga shows up and Sango and Miroku have stayed behide because Miroku is sick! It's all war as both girls and boys fight for love. Also there is a fall party and it is time to pull all romance out at the party.see ya soon.

Special thanks

inubaby2: I'm sooo happy you loved it so far jumping up and down. Thank you for reviewing

KawaiiInuyasha14841: Thanks for the idea. I'm not much of a Kikyo fan either. Oh and by the way thank you for your review.

Kikyohater1329:I hoped you like this chapter lol and you can bet I will being looking for your story, the title sound good, can't wait to read it. Thank you so much for cheering me on smile

imanishortgirl:I am happy that my fanfic was your first one you have ever read. Thank you bow

Bunnywitharing:That is amazing how you are writing 11 stories at once, well you can count on me to read all of them. smile Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for making the update so late but my chool is been busy with parties set up and assembly coming up and I am in it, cool huh.But any ways here is the summary of this story, I changed a few things so here it goes: Today is where we find out half of Naraku plan as well is to see which girl has the demon Naraku planted. Also we have our dear Koga who will stop by. Have fun

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.

The demon within

It was later that night and the gang was very tried and wounded.Everyone went to sleep as soon as camp was set. A little later Inuyasha woke up and looked over to Kagome's sleeping form as she mumbled a few things in her sleep. He couldnt help but let a tiny smile crep on his lips.He then looked over to the other side of the camp and saw Kikyo and his smile left as thought about there past love. For some reason he still loved Kikyo but did not know why. When the thought of Kagome came across his mind he got a strange feeling that he didn't know about.

"Inuyasha is there something bothering you? you have been spaced out since we got from the battle." Miroku asked as he set up so he and Inuyasha could talk.

"keh...I was thinking about what Naraku really got planed for us. That giant pork was just decoy, the real thing is still hidden form us and iI want to know what it is!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and leanig on the tree where he once was sleep on.He knew that wasn't the only thing bothering him.

"(sigh) Inuyasha I have traveled with you long enought to know that I know Naraku ploting Can't be the only thing bothering you so what is it really?" Miroku asked but Inuyasha had no interest in answering without a push."Could it be the whole Kagome and Kikyo thing?" when Miroku said this Inuyasha fliched at coment and looked dead at Miroku.

"W-well at first I fell in love with Kikyo but she died and I thought that part of my life was dead as well but then Kagome became my new life. Not soon after did Kikyo come back as well with my love for her. I...I think after this battle with naraku I will go to hell but when I think that my heart gets tight as if that is not the choice it wants but it wont tell me why I should contienue to live in this world. This is p me off that I don't know what my heart is saying." Inuyasha said looking into the night sky for answers. Miroku just smiled at the thought a went to sleep leaving Inuyasha alone to think about it._'Maybe i'm sick or something but even now my mind wounders over both of them. Who am I really in love with.'_

The Next Day

The next morning the gang woke up early headed straight to the next village. Inuyasha had been complaining on how weak human bodies were and they needed to get to the next village before dark time. Kikyo had been talking to the gang about her past life with Inuyasha. Kagome had been quite all day. Her body was giving off an arura that only she could sense. She would about every so often look at Inuyasha who too had been quite. Then a cyclone showed up infront of Kagome. Everyone stared at the dieing down cyclone, well almost everyone **except** Inuyasha who growled and his way over to Kagomes side to protect her. When the cyclone was gone Kouga stood there smirking at inuyasha.

"(growl) what do you want you wimpy wolf. You better not be here just to see Kagome because if you are go home!" Inuyasha growled out.

"(yawn) As if I would come for any other reason mutt. I came to check on **MY** Kagome and to see if there was anything new with Naraku," Kouga got out when his eyes landed on Kikyo._'It's that one woman i saw taking the souls of dead women, well even if Kagome was to die I wont let her have her soul'_

"kougaaaa! what do you want and don't come near Kikyo either wolf or it is your life" Inuyasha shouted but felt as if he sensed something coming from Kagome's body as well as Kikyo's."

"phef as if I want the walking dead. I can smell that she is dead and has no ture soul inside of her. How is it you can two time my Kagome with this dead woman look a-like. Don't tell me you have given up hope to win kagome's heart. Why is she with you anyways?" Koga said boredly.

"Kouga...Naraku is planning something new but we don't know yet. And as to why Kikyo is joining us ask inuyasha." Kagome said

all eyes were on Inuyasha now who didn't seem to thrilled at Kagome answering Kouga's questions. Then he saw that Miroku,Sango,Shippo,and keylala had already gone ahead. He sighed as he saw the wolf still there trying to hold Kagomes hand.

"Well I have decide that I too will join you guys till I come face to face with Naraku and to protect my Kagome" Kouga said with such delight

The four of them began to head to the Forest of Tanaki where Beyond it was suppose to be Naraku's Castle. As soon as they came across the entrance Kagome droped to her knees in pain. Both guys ran to her.

"My body it won't move and I can't...breath an-" She began to say till she passed out. Then Kikyo body began to glow as a strange demon came out of her.(tricked you guys I bet you thought the demon was in kagome huh?)

As soon as the demon came out it attacked and Inuyasha grabed Kagome's body who was still knocked out. He then placed her near a tree and went ot fight the demon along with Kouga. Soon Kikyo joined in to fight as well. When they weren't looking Kagura grabed Kagome and flew off. Inuyasha looked up to late to see that Kagome had been Kidnapped.

"**Kaaaaaaaaaagomeeeeeee!"** Inuyasha yelled into the sky.

At the castle

"Inuyasha do not fear, your lovely friend is safe with me and she will also work for me. You thought you lost Kikyo wait till your new lover is turned against every last one of you or should I say 'the past will repeat it's self ' but this time you will be the cause of her new self I planned for her. I think this time though I make all of you be the ones to betray her and show the darkness in her heart." Naraku said as he whatched the battle between his evil demon and the inu-gang. Naraku then got up from looking at Kanna's mirror and over to the still sleeping kagome body as he brushed a few bangs away. " you are so young yet so beautiful and strong, I see why that half breed is in love with you but even he doesn't know yet, but don't worry he'll soon find out in time. All your friends will soon the powers of the purest heart tainted in evil real soon Kagome hahahah"

Did you guys love it? Don't worry the update to this will either be Friday or Saturday so come back.OH heres a sneak summary of what to come: Now that Naraku has gotten Kagome what will the gang do. Also Inuyasha deals with his old love for Kikyo and his new love for Kagome! Can he save Kagome in time before her haert is tainted? Why does Kagome's body give off that arura? Find out next time. see ya.

Special Thanks to these reviews who gave me reviews: love ya'll

inubaby2: I want to think you for your support. You have been reviewig all of the chapters so thank you so much. I look forward for your review each time.

Firyfeline:Glad to hear from you again I thought I had lost you as a reviwer (sniff,sniff)

Taeniaea :I am so happy you really love this story. Thank you for review. When I saw someone knew I scearmed my head off.

crazed inuyashafan girl : I glad you thought it was funny. Oh i'll be sure to tell Kagome and Kikyo that Inu is yours so look for it next chapter ok.(lol)

NCchick4456: (lol) was it that funny. It took awhile to get that story done because I couldn't think on what to put in the story to make it funny.

if you would like to join my thank you list do like these ladies and REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello readers. first off I like to say SORRY for the late update. School is getting harder and i have cheerleading, student council and mac scholar to do each week. So plz forgive my lateness on the update. I will try to update sooner but I can't promise anything.Well enjoy this story and oh for those who forgot or don't understand. This is a pairing of Kagome and Inuyasha. Not kikyo okay.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Darkness in Kagome's heart**

The next morning Inuyasha and Kikyo went off to get Sango and Miroku. Kouga went to find Kagome ahead off Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a hard time explaing how Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku to Sango and Shippo who were ready to kill him any minute given the chance but they knew now was not the time for killing but searching for kagome.Inuyasha the whole way was fumming on how he was going to beat Naraku to a plup if he dared hurt Kagome in any way. Kikyo did her best not to sigh as Inuyasha went on and on how stupid he was to let Kagome fall into Naraku grasp.

" sigh...Inuyasha does that Kagome girl mean that much that you have to talk on and on about her," Kikyo said softly to Inuyasha as her eyes began to water up.

"W-Well..umm..." was all Inuyasha could say as he tilted his head downwards so that his bangs could cover most of his face. "Kikyo...I not sure bu-" He countienued to say when Miroku interupted.

" This is no time to talk about your love triangle. We have company in case you didn't know," Miroku said as he got in to postution along with Sango to fight.

Ahead of the gang was none other than Kagura,Kanna,Kohaku, and Naraku.(try saying that three times fast lol) Naraku had an evil smile as he held out his hand with a medium pink ball that looked like glass. He then stepted back revealing an unconision Kouga laying on the ground wounded badly. The gang just stared at Kouga who was bearly breathering.

"**Naraku!** did you do this to Kouga? Why...all to get his shards?" Inuyasha asked very upset now till Kikyo steped forward to talk.

"No Naraku didn't do it for the shards cause Kouga still has them in his legs untouched." Kikyo said as the gang looked even more shocked than before.

"In time I will have all the shards that remain but till then I have no use for them," Naraku answed smilimng to himself at his new plan was going to fall in place.

"I could care less about that magegy wolf.All I want to know is where Kagome is!" Inuyasha shouted as he loked around for her.

"Go my demons! destory them all!" Naraku yelled as he dissapeared in the shadows of the night.

Soon the battle of good and evil began.However the gang didn't know that Naraku and kagome were in a barrier to shield their sent. The whole time Kagome whatched her friends fight because she was unable to free herself from Naraku spell.Each time one of her friends made an attack Naraku whispered into her ear.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and did the wind scar on a demon coming towards him

_Kagome do you see that your friends do not need you anymore?_

Sango throws her weapon hitting three demons

_They may seem like fight for you but why would they want you when they are happy now?_

Miroku hit some with his staff

_They know you are here but they don't care it's all an act..._

Kikyo shoots an arrow hitting four demons in one shot

_Even if you would to go them they would only use you as a shard dector again_

A demon was about to hit sango in her back but Miroku pushed her and himself to a clearing.

_The demon slayer and her love the monk do need you_

Inuyasha runs a grabs Kikyo before a demon got her from the sky.

_Inuyasha dosen't need you when his ture love is by him_

With each thing Naraku whisperd in her ear the more her heart sank and tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't want to belive ti but with each word he said her friends proved right.'_no my freinds aren't like that and this isn't an act'_ Kagome thought trying to relive herself of the doubt in her head.

_Kagome do you see what your friends are doing to you,they are causing you so much pain. But I can fix that pain all you have to do is belive in the darkness in your heart.Allow it to releave you of all this pain you feel in your heart. I promise you will feel better. All you have to do is give in to the darkness dear princess._

Kagome shook her head but his words rang even louder. '_no Inuyasha help me...Inuyasha save my heart...Inuyasha...'_ was kagome last thought as Naraku shoved a tainted shard into the front part of her chest were her heart was causing her to lose all hope as her once pure heart tured tainted in pure darkness thus a new Kagome was created.

Everyone stoped fighting as the hidden Naraku with Kagome was now seen. A dark miasma was seen wraping around kagome body.Naraku laughed as the pink ball he had been holding turned blood red.

**"KAAGGOOMMEEE!**" all her freinds shouted to her as they saw her body swallowed up by the miasma. Soon the miasma cleared only to show the new evil Kagome. Her eyes were blank of any emotion. Her once pink lips were now red and her hair was in a bun with only two bangs hanging down on each side. Her school uniform was now a deep red kimono with a back ribbon around her waist. In her hand was a black rose that she wrapped her fingers around.

"Kagome...is that you? What did Naraku do to you Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he felt his heart slowly tearing apart a what his eyes were seeing.But not only him but all his were worried on what was to happen next.

"I am not that Kagome you once knew but you can call me that. I am Kagome the princess of darkness and sorrow and also...all of you guyz...worst enemy and nightmare.

So how was it did you like it, love it, or hate it. Also sorry again about the late update. Next time...Can the inu-gang save Kagome's heart. Can Inuyasha find out how he truly feels for Kagome in time before he lose her? Find out.OH if you see mistake you can tell me if they bother you but be nice. I am not a very good speller.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...**

**Inubaby2:**That cool a least u got to read my story.So thanks!

**xoLovexInuyasha:**thank you 4 your review. keep on reading

**InuyashaJukie:**also thank u 4 reviewing. i love new reviewers

**Teaniaea:**I love it when you say plz. lol i love it more when you say how much u love my story

**Ashely Jo:**welcome to my thank you list. i hope to hear more from u.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! Wolf Girl Contessa here. I had some free time to type so here is the next chapter enjoy!**

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**loyal mind, loving hearts**

The gang stood there not able move or speak but all eyes on there once frendly kagome. Kagome's eyes shifted to each person in the group till it fell on Inuyasha and Kikyo who were standing side by side. Sango and Miroku saw the hurt in Kagome eyes as she glared at the two. Then Naraku broke the slience.

"Kagome shall we test your new powers. How about you destory those so called friends of yours and let us be on our way." Naraku said with a smirk as he whacted the inu-gang tense up.

Kagome took another glance at her friends before closing her eyes and let her new arura out.It was very strong even Naraku shifted alittle of the power she realeased. She then pulled her arura back into her body before she spoke. "Naraku...do not mistand my purpose. You are not to give me orders as you do them," Kagome said coldly pointing her black rose towards all the other demons. "I am my own boss and not your tool to kill off your enemies that scare you." That cased Naraku to tense for she spoke the truth and then he growled at her.

"I did not give you the power of darkness to disobey me _princess_, but to use as well as help you with pest people of yours." Naraku spat out in anger._ 'how dare she not listen to me. Her powers are far beyond what I would have imagin'_

"Naraku do not test my temper with your lies." Kagome spat out in a deadly voice. Her friends seemed to tense less at the fact she wasn't listening to Naraku's orders. "However I will destroy that group over there," Kagome said this time as evil as Naraku voice was to the inu-gang. Her rose then turned into a staff with the rose head on top. "I dispise all of you and that reson alone I shall kill you." Kagome said coldly as she poited her staff towards the gang ahead of her. She then smirked as a black beam shot from her staff at the inu-gang causing them all to fly backwards with thuds as they hit the ground.She then did the same to the Naraku-gang who was really shocked.

"wench how dare you attack me! I am your creater there for your master." Naraku spat out upset she had truned on him as well.

"I _told_ you that no one gives me orders. I am free and will do as I please." Kagome said with each word colder than the next. She then walked over to the inu-gang as they tryed to get up.She then saw in all of her friends eyes sorrow and she smirked. she was about to shoot again when Inuyasha ran towards her with his sword but he soon sethed it before he pulled her into a hug. This threw princess Kagome off graud.

"kagome...don't do ...this to me...to our friends...all of need you and care for you. if not for you we would not be here now" Inuyasha wispherd in her ear as he hugged her closer.

Kikyo saw this a grew angry by what she saw that she shot an arrow in the back of Kagome's shoulder causing her to sceam outloud and push inuyasha away. Naraku saw that this was his only chance to get Kagome completely under his control.

"Do you see what they have done to you? They tried to kill you and set you up princess," Naraku said with a smirk. Kagome stared at the inu-gang with disbielf and betrail in her eyes. "Princess let me help heal your heart that those people destoryed. Let me be...your Prince!" Naraku said as the gang gasped at what he said and Kagome stared at him in awe.

"Kagome don't it wasn't a trap honest. Naraku lying to you. Kagome don't belive him!" Inuyasha shouted angerly.

"My prince?...Naraku you want to be my prince as if I go as low to fall in love with rotting trash like you" Kagome said with a smirk. She then looked at her use to be friends before talking. "so it's ture that you guys used me but no matter cause...I will kill yo-" Kagome started to say when tears fell down her face and pain was written all over her face. The black rose saff turned back into a rose and started to change white to back to black but only Miroku saw it as did Naraku. Kagome then pulled the arrow out of her back before passing out.

Naraku then walked to her since he was closer and placed what looked like a spider shape crystal inside the spot the arrow once was before he picked her up and cover her with his robe. "When me and my princess return it will be your deaths. oh and thank you kikyo for attacking her because now when I tell her that her friends betrayed her she will belive me," Naraku laughed as he flew off far away from the gang with only themself to blame at the lost of there friend.

"K-kagome come back...Kagome," was all inuyasha could say at the moment at the lost of Kagome.

"**Kikyo** this is your fault!" Sango yelled as tears spilled down her eyes. "Look at what your jeasouly has done! If you hadn't shot Kagome she would still be here!"

"And what kill all of us!" Kikyo yelled back. "If I hadn't have shot her we would all be dead right now"

"Your wrong Kagome wasn't going to kill us. She still has good in her" Shippo yelled this time to help out the fumming Sango.

"Belive what you want but Kagome is the enemy now and she has to be killed" Kikyo said as she glared at the two.

"There is still hope to save Kagome and Naraku now knows that as well. The rose she carries will tell us when she is back on our side till then we will fight for her," Miroku said upset at how Kikyo was just ready to kill kagome.

"She can't be trusted anymore. We have to kill her now while she still wounde-" Kikyo was yelling back when she cut off.

"**NO** we will not kill Kagome. We will save her and we will kill Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted at eveyone. With that he walked towards where Naraku was seen flying off to. _'Kagome wait for me I will bring you back I promise I will.'_

At Naraku's Castle

"how dare she talk to me like that. I'm Naraku and she will show respect!" Naraku shouted as he hit the glass window to were Kagome layed healing. "if I must use force so be it but I will not stand to be made a mockery of," with that he looked at the sleeping girl form. _'she is beuatiful even more than that of the dead miko and yet she has set her heart on that worthless half breed Inuyasha but all will change when she awakes for the stone in her shoulder will asure her loyality to me'_ With that thought Naraku went to Kanna and kneeled down so that he may see into her mirror. In the mirror's refelction was the Inu-gang coming towards the castle. "curse that Inuyasha will he not give up on the girl...well I guess the Princess of sorrow should be woken up so that the battle may begin."

"Naraku would you like me to wake her up now?" Kagura asked annoyed.

"Yes Kagura and have her change into something else. The clothes she has on are destroyed and smell like that mutt, Inuyasha." Naraku said as he dismissed Kagura away.

When Kagura went into the room Kagome was already up and dressed into a black skirt that stopped above her knee. She wore a dark purple kinomo like Inuyasha's top and had her hair in a pony tail. Her eye lids were the same purple as her top and she had no shoes on. Kagura stared at shock at the girl before her.

" I take it Naraku wants to talk to me or did you come to gawk all day on how good I look." Kagome said in a monotone voice that sounded like Kikyo voice almost. She then smirked as Kagura 'hpf' and stomped out leading the way to Naraku.

"Ah my dear Princess you look as lovely as always" Naraku said as he walked towards Kagome who stood her grounds. " allow me to test your loyality to me" with that said Naraku went up to Kagome and Kissed her forhead but she didn't move. He then smirked as he tilt his head to look into her empty eyes before he moved to Kiss her. as he brought his Lips towards hers she brought her right hand up and slaped him across the face before he could kiss her. "wench what is the meaning of this!" Naraku yelled.

"You said you would test my loyalities towards you not my heart!" Kagome said coldly. My heart belongs to the darkness and were it will stay. With that she walked away only to get a pianful zap in her shoulder that brought her to her knees.

"Princess do not lie to me. Your heart is still with that half breed that betrayed you. I will not have you disobey my oders to kill him," Naraku said upset that her loyalty is all he has of her.

"That is where my loyalty comes in. I will kill them all no matter what that is the only loyal thing you will get out of me but once I kill them I will kill you and your group as well Na-ra-ku." Kagome said as she got up from the floor to glare at Naraku. With she walked to the doorway and said "But till there death I serve you Naraku for you said my life from that miko" and she disapperad into the darkness of the hallway.

"Princess I will have your heart always wether if I have to take it by force" Naraku wispherd "or I will kill you after wards"

Outside the castle

"Inuyasha do you think Kagome will come back to normal?" Shippo asked.

"Of course she will Shippo. Kagome is to storng to be controled by Naraku." Inuyasha said as they went to the gates of Naraku's castle. There they were greeted by Kanna, Kagura, Kohauku,Kagome and Naraku.

"Naraku perpare to die by my swords!" Inuyasha shouted as he pulled out his sword infront of him.

"This is the end of all of you! Now my loyal minons destroy them now!" Naraku shouted as lightening flashed in the background.

Kohauku ran towards Sango ready to fight. Kagura flew over to were the monk was. Kanna stood infront of Shippo and Kaylala. Kagome stood next to Naraku as she locked eyes with Inuyasha. Naraku then spoke up

"Princess Kagome I want you to destroy that miko first." Naraku said with a smirk as Inuyasha looked horrifed at the two girl who approched each other. " I will kill Inuyasha myself "_ 'I know if I let you near him he will turn you back to your normal self and I won't allow it'_

Kagome gave Naraku a glare before saying "yes Naraku it is done as you wish" with that she turned her her rose into a bow and arrow. _'Naraku you will not kill Inuyasha that easily sense Kikyo life is in danger'_ Kagome thought sadly before doding an arrow

"Naraku I will kill you for what you have done to Kagome" Inuyasha groweled before attacking with all his might._ 'Kagome please wait for me. I promise to save you even if it means my life'_

And so the battle between good and evil has begun...to be contiued.

Summary of the next Inuyasha...the gang is in alittle jam with fighting Naraku. Then all tables turn as fight to the death come to an end. But will the Inu-gang have the heart to kill there beloved Kagome? And Naraku got something else up his slevee. And Inuyasha will have to come to a desion with his own heart on who he loves most in the world. See ya soon.

Thank you to...

**Inubaby2**:I want to thank you very much because you been reading this since I started chapter 2. So thank you.

**Ashley Jo**: I just want to tell you how thanful I am for your reviews. You always have nice things to say. Thank you. Also I'm glad that you loved my last chapter and hope this one you'll love as well

**Taeniaea**: Thank you so much for always asking for more of my story. It means alot to me. Oh and keep on reviewing plz cause that helps keep me going.

**xolovexinuyasha**: Thank you for telling me how great my chapters are. Not alot of reviews do that. But hey don't change cause your review help push me along.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey gals hope you love this story. In this chapter Inuyasha must be the prince who saves his princess Kagome.**

**Light and Love in Kagome's Heart**

The two side went into battle with everyone having a oppent. Sango vs. Kohaku, Miroku vs. Kagura, Kanna vs Shippo & Keylala, Naraku vs Inuyasha and finally Kagome vs. Kikyo. Let the battle begin.

Sango vs. Kohaku

Both slayers stood there staring at one another as if time stood still.

"Kohaku...please I don't to fight you. You are my little brother and one of the most important people in my life," Sango said hoping her voice would reach out to her kid brother.

"Then you will die...sister," with that Kohaku charged at the stunned sango. He knew her weakness of him calling her sister would throw her off but this time it didn't. Kohaku eventruly got the upper hand and still manged to attack Sango head on. Sango just couldn't bring herself to attack Kohaku.

"Kohaku listen to me. I can't fight you and I won't so please stop," Sango said before Kkohaku took out his sword and threw it between Sango legs causing her to trip. Sango laid there on her back panting as her kid brother slowly walked to her._ 'No kohaku no it can't end like this' _"**Kohaku**!"Sango yelled.

Miroku vs. Kagura

"Kagura this is the end..you know this by now. without the poison wasp around you will lose." Miroku said as he put his right arm up ready to use the wind tunnel.

"I don't need Naraku's help to kill you monk. Or have you forgotten I control the wind itself," Kagura said with a smirk as the monk lowerd his hand alittle. As soon as his defence was down Kagura attacked without doubt. "Dance of the dragon!" kagura shouted as she attacked the shocked Miroku. Miroku was too late to shield himself that his staff was thrown several feet away from him.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted but the instint he freed the wind tunnel nothing happened. '_what!'_

"Monk as I told you I control all the winds even yours. Now prepare to die!" Kagura laughed out as her twisters began closed on Miroku.

Kanna vs Keylala & Shippo

"Okay shippo be brave, think big...who am I kiddding i'm just a kid" Shippo said out loud to himself as he sat on the now changed Keylala who was ready for battle.

"You...can...not ...win," Kanna said as she started to drain there souls out of them.

Inuyasha vs Naraku

"Inuyasha do you really think that you can beat all by yourself?" Naraku said with a sly smile towards Inuyasha.

"Naraku this is the end of you. I shall have my reveng on you finally." with that said Inuyasha lugged towards Naraku only to bounce off Naraku's shield.

"d you Naraku hidding behide your shield. But this time me and my tetsugia will will smash it down!" Inuyasha said as he jumped towards Naraku once again only to get huddle back by Naraku's miasma. Inuyasha sat there on the ground coughing and unable to move from miasma he had breath in.

Kagome vs Kikyo

"My...my if it isn't the dead miko. are you ready for me to burry you?" The princess said with such sardicastic as she pointed her black bow and arrow at Kikyo.

"This is the end of you Kagome. Once you are dead Inuyasha will give his heart to me a we will go to hell together as planned" Kikyo said as she fired a bunch of arrows.

Kagome let the words sink inside of her before she realeased as many arrows back at Kikyo. The two girls went at eachother nonstop.

Sango vs. Kohaku

Sango watched in horror as her brother came closer to her with his sword._ 'Is this the end...no Ican't be. I still have to rescue Kagome. Forgive me Kohaku but I do love you But I love Kagome to. And because I love her I will help bring her back to us so that we may all smile again.' _Sango looked up to see Kohaku about to bring down his sword when she rolled out of the way doding the sword's blade and then jumped up behide him before knocking him out unconsions. she then took one last look before running to Kagome.

Mirokku vs. Kagura

Miroku stared wide eyes as three twister came closing in on him in all direction._ 'Is this the end? Will I finally leave this world to where my father is? No never can I leave behide my friends nor will I. Kagome need my help to heal her dark soul and I will be there to help her.'_ Miroku then tryed to realease his wind tunnel again and it worked. He than began to suck up Kagura twisters. Miroku then turned towards a very upset Kagura."Now Kagura it is your turn to feel my wind tunnel.!"

"I think I will pass" Kagura said as she tossed her freather into the air before jumping onto it and taking off picking up Kohaku as well as Kanna who's mirror was destroyed.

Inuyasha vs Naraku

"Inuyasha do you have any last words before you die?"

"Yeah actullay I do and all I have to say is **blacklash wave!**" Inuyasha shouted as his backlash wave destoryed most of Naraku.

Naraku who now was only a head slowly driffed off towards Kagura after saying "You may win this battle but I still hold Kagome's mind" he then vanished as Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and Kikyo.

Kagome vs.Kikyo

Kikyo was on the ground and her bow and arrow was a few inches away from her.Kagome smirked as she pionted her arrow at Kikyo ready to fire.

"This is goodbye Kikyo" Kagome said when the inu-gang ran up to her.

"Kagome please don't kill Kikyo!" Inuyasha said

Kagome felt as though Inuyasha had once again betrayed. "Inuyasha...dose Kikyo mean that much to you. Only one of us may truly be in your heart forever..." She said with such sadness in her eyes.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as he huged her. "How could you say that! Kagome I came all this way to get **you**!"

"He right Kagome you are the glue that holds all of us together" Miroku said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome you are like my younger sister and I will always love you as one," Sango siad as she placed another hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah Kagome and beside if you don't come back Inuyasha may never smile again," Shippo said as he popped up on Kagome's head.

Kagome then allowed a few tears to fall down her face as she fell to her knees. "Please help me Inuyasha...please save my heart,"

Inuyasha then knelt down infront of kagome's faces before covering her red lips with his lips. The instant there lips met Kagome body glowed white. Kagome was changing back to normal. Her red lips turned back to a pale pink, her empty eye shined in the night sky and her black hair flowed down her back like slik. When the glowing stoped Kagome was back to normal, she smiled happily at all her friends before passing out in Inuyasha arms. Inuyasha then looked at the sleeping girl in his arms before pulling her into another hug and kissed her on her forehead then stood up with her still in his arms as he carried her back to kieads village. u

"It's great to have Kagome back" Inuyasha sighed out as he stroked a few bangs out of her face.

"Yes but we have to remove the shard in her chest since it did not come out but I will wait for her to wake up" Sango said as she tucked in Kagome into bed.

"Inuyasha I wish to speak to you alone," Kikyo said as she walked out of the hut with Inuyasha sulking behide her.

Meanwhile...

"Did those fools really think I would let them win so easily. Once my body is healed I will come for the girl yet again..." Naraku said as he began to laught out.

to be contienued...Next time on Inuyasha... what is it Kikyo wants to tell Inuyasha and there is some Kagome and Inuyasha romance up ahead.see ya next time.

THANKS TO...

inubaby2 : I am glad you liked it. hope u like this one too.

Taeniaea: did I update soon enough?

xolovexinuyasha: Thank you that meant alot to me and I hope this will make you happy.

Hanyou-Girl202: lol...your funny. Oh and welcome to my thank you list. Hope you love this chapter cuase they saved Kagome. thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my fans! (lol) Sorry but I have always wanted to say that anyways I like to say thanks to all the reviewers who review. I mean I like to know what my readers think of the story I am writing but anyway let's start. Today chapter is us throwing out unwanted people. Also since it is Thanksgiving break my updates will be faster. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha**

**Moving on **

Kikyo walked a few steps away from Inuyasha before turning to face him. Her eyes looked as if water was glazed over them. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but closed it once more. He felt as if she had something to say to him. Kikyo finally spoke up.

"This is a mistake Inuyasha. You and I can never be...that girl who looks like me that gir-...Kagome is the one you love most isn't she? I now know and understand that now. At first I denied your feeling for her and I can not any longer. When Naraku had once held my lifeless body at mountains a while back you fought for me and of course won. But when Naraku held her body and mind you fought with your life as well as your heart. I always thought I would be the one woman in the world to hold your heart in my hands and yet that young girl Kagome has done so and even allowed you to hold her heart as well. When I joined this group I knew I would have to fight for your heart and inside my heart told me I would win. I see now that I have lost the war for your heart and that she has won your heart in many ways than one. I thought you would choose me no matter what but you choose her I see. If I had never died you might have still been mines but we didn't have trust in one another and so we betrayed each other." Kikyo said as tears steamed down her face. She waited for all her words to sink into the mind of hanyou before speaking again. "I bought you here to tell you farewell my love for now. I will tell you I will return but I despise that girl who you love and for that I will be her enemy." when Kikyo said this sentence she had an evil look on her face. She then turned away a walked in the depth of the forest.

Inuyasha watched as she left as her last sentence that she said rang in his head. _'Kikyo you will not harm Kagome in any way as long as I am near her, but I do wish you a happy new life and goodbye'_ Inuyasha then turned around to head back to the village. He was getting worried about Kagome since she was going to have operation done by Kieade to remove the shard safely form her body. When he got there the rest of the gang was all ready outside pacing back in forth in worry.

"Inuyasha where is lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked trying to relieve so worry.

Inuyasha looked at his friends then back at the hut and back at his friends and said quiet angrily "is this anytime to worry about Kikyo? She left to start a new life...so how is Kagome they have gotten the shard yet?" he ended out quiet worried.

Sango stopped pacing and allowed his words to sink in before she smiled. "So Inuyasha that woman is gone. And no they haven't gotten the shard yet. In Kagome world they put a patient out before beginning but all we had was sleeping herbs that may not be strong enough to keep her sleep for long." Sango then looked at the hut door before moving to block it.

When Sango said Kagome was going to be in pain Inuyasha was heading in the hut to get her out but Sango was in his way. "Move Sango I have to get Kagome. We can leave the stupid jewel in her body!" Inuyasha shouted getting scared for Kagome.

The gang then started to argue over if they should just leave the jewel in or not when Kagome scream from within the hut bought them to a stop in there fight. They all looked at the hut in sadness at all the pain Kagome was going through. It lasted about 5minutes till Kneaded came outside and gave the jewel to Inuyasha.

"She is okay. Ye may go see her if ye wish but do not let her move till her wounds are healed" Kieade said as the gang rushed past her to see Kagome.

When they got in there Kagome was wrapped in bandages across her chest area. Kagome looked up to see all her friends and they all looked at her in shock. Kagome then tried to stand up but the pain wouldn't let her move. Inuyasha ran to her before she fell. He wrapped his arms around her waist to secure her.

"I-Inuyasha I'm so glad to you again." Kagome cried into his chest. "I was worried that I might have hurt you when I was under control!" when she said it she hugged Inuyasha as tight as she could.

Inuyasha was stunned by what she said. "Kagome there something I want to tell you" Inuyasha said in a soft voice. Kagome looked deep into his amber eyes. Inuyasha was about to continue when he noticed Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara had all scooted closer to hear. Inuyasha sent each of them his best glare he could muster at the time.

"Okay…Inuyasha we get the point you want us to leave so you can have alone time with Kagome." Miroku said which caused Inuyasha to blush a light pink.

"It's not like that Miroku…it just...uh…I wanted…oh just forget it!" Inuyasha yelled realizing how he was just babbling on.

Miroku smiled while everyone else was confused.

"Well now is not the time for any of this. We still have not completely healed from our last battle with Naraku. And Kagome is in no condition to be talking or moving. She just had surgery so whatever you have to say will just have to wait." Sango said walking to her mat to lie down on.

Every stared at her before going to bed. Inuyasha decide he would sleep next to Kagome incase she needed something. _'I'll tell Kagome when she feels better how I _truly_ feel for her. I just hope she feels the same' _was Inuyasha last thought before drifting to sleep.

**So how was it well to let you know we still have a few chapters ahead. Next time Inuyasha tries to tell Kagome how he feels but doesn't know the right thing to say lets hope with Sango and Miroku help Inuyasha can tell Kagome how he feels. Also there are two visitors both here for Kagome but why?**

**Thank you to**

Ashley Jo: Thanks for the comment. It really made me want to write more

Taeniaea: Thank you for reviewing

Xolovexinuyasha: I'm a kag/inu fan too. The next chapter is all about them so come back.

Kisskitty: Welcome to my thank you list. I so happy you love it. This chapter was me getting rid of Kikyo for now buy the next one will be better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi readers here another chapter enjoy!**

**Hidden Emotion **

The next morning Inuyasha woke up from a sharp gasp from Kagome. His eyes shot open and scanned the room. He then saw Kagome leaning against the door frame of the hut in pain.

"Kagome what in the world are up walking around for." Inuyasha yelled out waking everyone in the hut.

Kagome blushed a light pink at all the attention she was getting. "I…um sensed a lot of shards and I wanted to see where they were coming from." Now the whole room was not as quite anymore.

"Kagome your still recovering!" Shippo yelled as he leaped onto Kagome shoulder.

"Shippo right Kagome. Your still in no shape to be moving around" Miroku said as he stood up.

"Kagome just tell me and Miroku where the shards direction are and we will go check it ok" Sango said completely dressed.

"Well there are three different direction so I have to go. There isn't any other way" Kagome shouted but not to loud. The room became quite again as the gang was thinking of what to do.

"Fine but I'll carry you. Sango and Miroku will go one way and we'll go to the other two" Inuyasha said annoyed knowing there was no other way to keep Kagome from going anywhere.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said sweetly causing Inuyasha to blush .

"Before ye leave I must change Kagome bandages first." Kieade said walking into the hut.

"where were you old hag." Inuyasha said quite upset she wasn't here to treat Kagome wounds earlier.

"I had other things to do Inuyasha. I too have a life Inuyasha." Kieade said only to get a mumbling answer from him.

"I'm okay Kieade. My bandages can wait till we get the shard" Kagome said picking up her arrows . When she did however she released a short scream as her bandages turned red.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo all yelled at once.

"Kagome, ye has reopened ye wounds" Kieade said rushing to Kagome to try and fix her wounds.

"I'm fine Kieade. It isn't that serious-" Kagome began to say when Inuyasha shoot up from his sitting spot and started to talk.

"Don't be stupid Kagome. Your life is more important than anything. The shards can wait till you are doing better!" Inuyasha as he picked up Shippo and pushed Miroku out the hut. "Get your bandages fixed Kagome, then well talk about what to do next." Inuyasha said before exiting with Shippo in his hands.

"Inuyasha ?" Kagome whispered _'did he really just say that to me'_

"It seems as if Inuyasha has had time to grow up while ye been recovering. Now let me tend to thee wounds. Sango will ye help me?" Kieade said help Kagome to the mat.

"Of course Kieade" Sango said rushing over. "Kirara go stand guard of the door. Make sure that peeping tom of a monk doesn't come in."

Outside the hut

"Inuyasha did you mean what you said to Kagome?" Miroku asked seriously.

"Of course! Kagome means a lot to me. And I won't let her go through what she went through with Naraku. It was my fault that Naraku was able to taint her heart with evil. Because I couldn't let my past love go, Naraku was able to control Kagome. I should have been there to protect her but I wasn't." Inuyasha said as the image of evil Kagome standing by Naraku came back into his mind.

"Don't rest yet Inuyasha. Naraku isn't someone to give up. So easily. Inuyasha I know you love Kagome" Miroku said changing the topic.

"w-what are you talking about !" Inuyasha shouted loudly as he blushed a bright red.

"It's noticeable that even a blind man can tell. The main point is though is when are you going to tell her. Inuyasha with Naraku after Kagome now you should tell her soon or you may lose her forever." Miroku looking into the sky.

"What do you mean Naraku is after Kagome?" Inuyasha asked upset .

"I mean Naraku has grown fond of Kagome than simply an allie but as crush,

love, mate, couple," Miroku said when he was cut off.

"I get the point! Whatever Naraku Is feeling towards Kagome he can forget it cause I **won't** let him have her!" Inuyasha growled out. _'I won't let Naraku have Kagome as long as I live. She belongs with me and me alone!'_

To be continued………………

Nice cliff huh wait till you see what is in store

Thanks to Ashely Jo, xolovexinuyasha, Taeniaea : These were the only three that reviewed.(am I losing my touch?) thank you and review if you don't mind. They make updates come faster. see ya .


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers! I am sooooo sorry about the late update. School is harder the last few weeks and cheerleading practice is even worse. We have practice three times a weeks and my other clubs are clashing into each other schedule that I have a hard time staying active. But anyways here the next chapter enjoy please.**

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha

**Confession of the heart**

Miroku and Inuyasha had finally finished there talk when Kagome stepped out of the hut with help of Sango of course. Kagome was smiling but everyone knew it was so no one would worry about her. Then Kagome slowly released her hold on Sago's shoulder and slowly walked over to Shippo who was sitting on the ground waiting for Kagome to come out of the hut.

"Kagome! I so glad you are okay." Shippo yelled as he leaped onto Kagome. Before he made it into her arms however Inuyasha grabbed him so that Shippo would not hit Kagome wounds.

"Shippo you fool...did you forget about Kagome wounds. You have to be careful ok" Inuyasha said calmly but stern.

Kagome just stood there shocked as well as Sango and Miroku. They were all amazed at how Inuyasha was being clam.

"What are you fools staring at huh!" Inuyasha said angry how they were all looking at him. Then they all fell anime style down.

"Was it me or was Inuyasha being kind?" Kagome said standing up.

"He was but that not too shocking anymore" Miroku said walking to Kirara who was transformed now.

"Huh what do you mean 'anymore'? Did something happen while I was recovering?" Kagome asked as watched Inuyasha chase Shippo around

"Actually yes. Inuyasha has changed a lot. He still the same but the Naraku indent has shown him how important you are to him but I think he will tell you when he is ready" Sango said to a confused Kagome.

Before Kagome could ask any question though Sango ran and jumped on Kirara. Kagome stood there for a minute before smiling to herself. She then told Sango and Miroku where to go first to look for the shard. She then got on Inuyasha back and left with Shippo and Inuyasha to find the other shard.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

It was late and still was no sign of the jewel Kagome had sensed. Shippo was sleep and Kagome and Inuyasha where looking for shelter for the night. Inuyasha had smelt that a storm was coming and he wanted to get Kagome out but because they were so far from any Village he would have to do with a tree. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the tree in complete silence trying to think of what to say to the other.

"Um….Inuyasha if you don't mind me asking what happened to Kikyo?"

"Kagome Kikyo is no longer in our life. She and I talked about it and I came to a decision." Inuyasha said looking into Kagome sparkling brown eyes. His heart was racing as he was about to tell Kagome how he truly felt about her. "Kagome I told Kikyo I loved her once 50 years ago" At this point Kagome looked away as tears came to her eyes.

"Inuyasha I…..I understand if you love Kikyo more…just as long as you smile." Kagome said as her bangs covered her eyes and tear could be seen sliding down her face, but sense she had turned away from Inuyasha, he couldn't see her face.

Inuyasha picked up the sent of tears on Kagome. He sighed heavily before moving so he could look her straight in the eyes before talking. "Kagome I wasn't done talking" he said a little upset

for making her cry. This had caught Kagome off guard as she was now looking deep into his golden eyes. "Kagome 50 years ago we were in love but because our trust was not in each other Naraku got the better of us. Naraku then tried to do the same thing with you but… you trusted me and fought past his trick even though you were seriously wounded. Kagome I not good with words but…." Inuyasha then gently pulled Kagome into a hug. "You are the most important person to me in my life and I love you Kagome more than you know!" Inuyasha had let go of Kagome to she what her face looked like but he was greeted with a warm kiss from a happy Kagome.

When they finally stopped kissing Kagome pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear "I waited so long for you to say that to me Inuyasha."

They were about to kiss once more when Shippo interrupted. "I gland you two are finally together. I can't wait to tell Sango and Miroku all about what I saw just now. You know my mommy and daddy always were kissing in front of me so feel free to any time," Shippo said smiling. By now Both Kagome and Inuyasha was blushing a deep red.

Inuyasha was the first to snap out of his shocked state before yelling "Shippo why you little runt I going to kill you!" Then Shippo started jumping around the tree telling Inuyasha all the things his father had told him about women which only made Inuyasha blush more as he chased after the little fox.

With Naraku

Naraku sat in a dark room watching Inuyasha and Kagome love scene. "Jealousy is this also apart of what this heart feels for that Kagome girl? Well I will just have to put an end to all this before it gets worst." But how.

I first like to thanks to all those who reviewed, you know who you are. Thank you because each of you makes me want to write more. Anyways next time on Tainted heart: Kagome and Inuyasha get used to being a real couple as Shippo and Miroku gives Inuyasha advice on women. But not only that but Naraku jealous heart gets the best of him and he plots a way to get rid of this feeling he has. What could ti be?


	11. Chapter 11

**Wolf Girl Contessa here! Well here is the next chapter for all those who asked for an update enjoy also I woul like to thank yhose who put me on there favorite list. It really makes me so if you haven't, would you add me to your favorite list if you think I am any good! Howl!**

**Disclaimer:…..Inuyasha and Kagome are not owned by me….. but I have the power to make them do what I want. Lol!**

**Chapter 11: What do you know about couples**

"Shiiiipppooooo! I can't believe you told Sango and Miroku about what you saw happen last night!" Inuyasha said as he chased the squealing Shippo around the field.

Everyone giggled at the scene that was happening. They all had found the three other shards already. As soon as they all got together Shippo told Sango and Miroku about Inuyasha and Kagome kissing the other night.

"So Kagome are you happy that you and Inuyasha are finally a couple?" Sango asked

"Did you need to ask her Sango I mean look at her blushing face," Miroku said which only made Kagome blush more. "Hey Inuyasha now that you and Kagome are a couple I think that it is time for us to have a man to man talk" Miroku said only to receive a bump on the head from Inuyasha.

"Feh as if I need to talk to you, besides I probably know more than you do" Inuyasha said only to get wide eyed stares from the girls which made him blush real red. "W-what I meant was-'' Inuyasha stammered

"Don't worry Inuyasha we know what you meant," Shippo said taking a seat in Kagome's lap. "Miroku is right though we do need to have the talk that way you don't get things mixed up like you always do." Shippo said proudly.

"First of all there is no _we_ there is only me. Second what could you know that I don't already know myself and third I don't mix things up runt!" Inuyasha shouted getting mad at how everyone was in his business.

"Well I don't care if you guys talk or not but I am going to talk to Kagome about some girl things," Sango announced as she grabbed Kagome form the ground and pulled her to Kirara and got on. "We are going to the village ahead meet you guys there" and with that she took off.

Inuyasha growled at the lost of his Kagome but kept it to himself. "Fine we can talk about whatever it is you wanted to talk about but the minute we get to the girls it ends got it!" Inuyasha said as he began to walk next to Miroku.

"Well first Inuyasha do you know about um…" Miroku looked over at Shippo who was indeed listening to every word they said. "Never mind lets talk about…Gifts!" Miroku shouted happily like a father talking to his son would. "Inuyasha what type of gifts would you get a girl you like?"

"Feh that's easy me" Inuyasha said smoothly but as soon as he did Miroku and Shippo fell onto the floor laughing. Inuyasha growled out "What is funny?"

"Inuyasha I am pretty sure Kagome gets that enough each day. What else do you have?" Shippo said.

"A Demon's head?" Inuyasha asked not sure anymore. At this point Miroku and Shippo were not sure on how much they would have to work on him.

Just as they were thinking a demon puppet ran past them at great speed to the village.

"Isn't that the way Kagome went with Sango?" Shippo asked. At that point Miroku and Inuyasha were looking at each other with horror before running at full sped to the village.

When they got there the girls were okay. The guys stood there shocked at how the girls had handled the demon so fast. The girls looked around and saw the guys there staring.

"What's wrong is there something on our face?" Kagome asked.

The guys looked at each other and sighed before walking with the girls to the camp site.

"Why can't we have normal women who scream for help…not women who take down a puppet that is twice there size." Miroku sighed out

"What was that Monk, did you say something?" Sango asked holding up her fist

"No I was telling Shippo here that if we didn't have women like you gals then we would never get any where" Miroku covered up by saying.

"Well um…Kagome can I talk to you alone" Inuyasha said in a whisper. He was blushing a deep red.

"Sure Inuyasha" Kagome said as she to blushed. With that the two walked off a little ways form the camp. They sat there in complete silence.

"Kagome as you know this is the first time I have been in a real relationship and I am a little new at what to do?" Inuyasha said looking into the sky.

"Inuyasha this is the first real relationship for me too" Kagome said before blushing at how honest she was. "I-I don't expect you to change Inuyasha. I fell in love with you because of you. All I ask is for you to keep me close to your heart and to trust me but more than anything is your love all I really want and all I have ever wanted form you. If you love me Inuyasha you'll be you and tell me that you love me. I know that telling what you fell is not what you usually do but from time could you for me hold me in your arms and tell me you love me yasha." Kagome said with a soft smile as her eyes shinned in the night sky.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he pulled her into his arms. "Kagome I love you so much and there is no better place on earth than you in my arms safe and happy" Inuyasha whispered into her ear. The two sat there for a while before getting up to head back to camp.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! You missed it Miroku kissed Sango on the lips" Shippo announced

Everyone looked at over to a blushing Sango and a smiling monk

"Don't even ask" Sango mumbled out before going to her sleeping bag to sleep.

Kagome just giggle while Inuyasha looked shocked. "Hey Kagome could you move your sleeping bag closer to the tree I am sleep in. I want to watch over you while you sleep" Inuyasha said.

"I don't mind it" Kagome said. That night was the best they all have had so far.

**Hey guys sorry this is short but anyways this fan fiction is coming to an end. **

**Thanks to ………. **

**_KissKitty_: I sooo happy you will always love my stories and you think there always great…sniff….I think I am going to cry. Thank you so much**

**_Inubaby2_: lol! You love romance huh? Hope you love this one too. I am just happy you are happy about the last chapter.**

**_Teaniaea_: Sorry about the slow updates. Now that I am on break you'll get them faster. Review like you always do please.**

**_Ardimus_: Glad you thought it was funny. Thank you for reviewing**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey reader welcome back! Hope you all had a great break and holidays. I thought up new ideas! Enjoy! -Howl-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I did ask for that at Christmas. Lol

The return of the Princess of darkness and sorrow

It was the middle of night and everyone was sleep. Naraku was had come up with a plan to take back Kagome no matter what. He sent Kagura to find Kikyo for him and bring her to him. He sat in his castle watching Kagome sleep through Kanna's Mirror. He gritted his teeth when he saw Inuyasha wake up and jump down from his tree only to pick up Kagome and jump back in his tree to sleep with her in his arms. Naraku hated Inuyasha for getting what he wanted. Naraku was about to send a demon to attack them just to get Kagome away from Inuyasha but Kagura walked in the room with Kikyo beside her.

"Naraku what do you want with me! I was in the middle of something." Kikyo said when her eyes fell on the mirror that held the image of Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. Her eyes filled with hatred.

"Kikyo I see that this image also disturbs you as well. I bought you here to help end this image. As you want Inuyasha I want Kagome. If you help me Inuyasha can be all yours again." Naraku said with an evil smirk. When Kikyo heard this her eyes flew towards Naraku.

"What do I have do Naraku," Kikyo said smiling now.

"I have a plan and everyone will get what they want by the end of the day" Naraku said as laughed out.

In the forest

The next morning Kagome woke up very early. She felt a jewel shard but not just that a pain was in her shoulder blade. She was about to stand when she noticed her feet were not on the ground and the sky looked closer to her. She then realized she was Inuyasha arms in a tree. She almost giggled at were they were.

"Inuyasha wake up…Inuyasha wake up I sense a jewel shard." Kagome said as he started to wake up. Soon everyone was awake.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked not wanting to move right now.

"I sense a jewel shard and it's very big." Kagome said as Inuyasha jumped out of the tree with her in his arms.

"Must be Naraku." Miroku said

"Naraku!" Shippo and Inuyasha said together.

"But why would Naraku being letting us sense where he is?" Sango asked as the gang started to head towards the jewel direction.

"My guess is he has come back for Kagome" Miroku said looking at Kagome who now had a worried look on her face.

"Well he can't have her!" Inuyasha almost yelled out.

"Clam down Inuyasha we won't let that happen beside he doesn't have anything to control Kagome this time with and nothing to turn her against us with like when we had Kikyo." Miroku said when Sango spoke up.

"I have a bad feeling Naraku got something that he didn't tell us about last time that he will use this time." Sango said only to cause everyone to think.

When the gang looked up from there thoughts they realized they were at Kieade village. This shocked everyone the most.

"I can sense the jewel was here but it has moved up towards the mountains" Kagome said worried. Everyone ran into the village to see no harm done at all.

"Ay there, it is nice to see all of you again" Kieade said walking to them.

"Kieade did something strange happen here before we came" Kagome asked

Kieade looked at Kagome sadly before talking. "Ay yes child a demon woman came and went into Inuyasha forest. Me and a few villagers followed her to see what her business was but when we found out it was too late. The woman destroyed the 'bone eaters well' and lefted"

Kagome eyes grew in size as she ran off towards the well with her friends close by her side. Then finally the came to the well which was indeed destroyed as Kieade said. A few tears fell down Kagome's face. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms a held her.

"So Naraku _is_ up to no good. He must have sealed the well to keep Kagome form leaving this world." Miroku said.

"That is just plain mean! Kagome has to go home to her family to visit" Sango said.

"I…I sense the jewel" Kagome said as she looked off towards the mountains. "The jewel is calling me to it… we must go"

"Right Shippo and Kirara stay here and watch the village" Inuyasha said as the rest of the gang left.

At the castle

"They are on there way. I still have one device left and it is still within that girl" Naraku chuckled out.

"What do you mean" Kagura asked as Kanna and Kikyo listed in.

"The first time when I turned her into the princess of darkness and sorrow. I placed two jewels in her chest and one of my spider crystals in her shoulder just in case. Each day it grows stronger and tonight she will once again become what her friends and everyone will fear. But this time I will erase her memory of all of her friends. The crystal is growing in sorrow power because I had Kagura destroy her only connection to her world. Next I will have my Princess at my side forever." Naraku said as he held her once black rose in his hands. He then stood up walked up to his window and stared out it.

With the gang

The gang walked up the mountain they were at the base of the mountain when they noticed miasma filled the area around them. Then Naraku showed up with Kikyo by him.

"Kikyo what are you doing" Inuyasha said shocked to she her.

"I told you Inu dear that you belong to me and that girl is my enemy" Kikyo said coldly.

Soon Kohaku, Kanna, Kagura, and a lot of wasp demon showed up. (Sorry don't know what there really called) Naraku smirked while the inu-gang got ready to fight. Soon a battle broke out but Naraku had the advantage. Everyone was getting hurt very badly When Kanna stood in front of Inuyasha and Miroku. Kikyo then stood behind Kanna and placed her hand on the mirror, then the mirror stared to glow a dark purple black. It soon drained both Inuyasha and Miroku souls out slowly but painfully.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted as she was about to run to him when Kagura stood in front of her with a knife at Kohaku throat.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed only to get thrown back by Naraku.

"K-Kagome" Inuyasha struggled to say. He and Miroku both could not move.

"Kagome your friends are at my mercy and the only one who can save them is you. I will make you a deal if you become my Princess again I will let your friends live" Naraku said.

"D-don't do it Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled with all his effort.

"N-Naraku if I submit to your will…you will let my friends go free" Kagome said ignoring her friends pleads not to.

"You have my word" Naraku said

Kagome took one last look at her friends and smiled sadly before she went up to Naraku. He handed her the black rose. She took it as tears fell down her face.

"You know I won't listen to you so why bother?" Kagome said looking at the black rose.

"Because this time you will have no choice but to listen to me" Naraku said as he smiled. "If you are done talking say the words and transform into my Princess."

Kagome glared at Naraku. "I will never be _Your_ Princess. My only prince is Inuyasha." With that said she turned to her friends a smiled sadly as tears fell. "Please forgive but I am doing this for you guys." She then raised the rose in the air and said her chant.

_In darkest day and darkest night_

_May evil be my might_

_Let no heart go untouched without my sorrow_

_Or feel the wrath of mines tomorrow_

_I stand here with a pure heart_

_Now darkness use your art_

_Turn me into a woman who is heartless_

_The princess darkness_

_I will no longer be good starting tomorrow_

_I am Kagome Princess of darkness and sorrow_

Once Kagome said the chant she turned back into the princess of evil. Her green skirt turned black and her white top turned gray. Her eyes turned black as she screamed in pain of all the evil coming into her. She then passed out. Naraku laughed out as his miasma became thick and cover the battle field. When it cleared Kagome, Naraku, and his gang was gone while the Inuyasha gang was passed out.

**Okay gals and guys listen up please. I was planning on ending it but then I got these great ideas over break so please continue to read this. I hope everyone will enjoy my story for it still has more chapters to go!**

**Special thanks to!**

Kisskitty: I hope You will continue to read and review

Ashley Jo: Plz continue to review and good luck on your story.

inubaby2: I look forward to your next review

xolovexinuyasha: Thanks you for review and hope this will be as good asI thought it was. Continue to read plz.

Taeniaea: please continue to review like you have always done plz.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers! Sorry for the late update. Also thank you to people who put me on there favorite list. Enjoy. –Howl-**

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

The next day the gang woke up in Kieade hut. They thought that maybe it was all a dream but when they noticed Kagome was not there they knew it wasn't a dream.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said in a soft whisper. He told him self that he would never again allow her to fall in the hands of the enemy again. He the stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait child!" Kieade said while she continued to fix breakfast. "Where do ye think you going?"

"Where do you think! I am going to find Kagome!" Inuyasha said almost shouting.

"Inuyasha do you know where Naraku has taken Kagome?" Miroku asked causing Inuyasha to sigh in defeat. "Naraku took Kagome for a reason other than his sick love for her. He plans to use Kagome powers for evil and destroy innocent lives."

"But Kagome would never do such things!" Shippo wailed loudly.

"We know Shippo, but Kagome is not herself anymore." Sango said holding him close to her.

"Ye children listen to me. Kagome has attacked a neighbor village and news has it she will come here next. My village is not strong and asks you to stop her." Kieade said before giving everyone a bowl of stew and leaving.

Everyone sat there thinking how much Kagome had changed from before.

At the castle

"Naraku! Let me out of this room!" Kagome shouted. She was now the princess of darkness and sorrow.

"My, my does my princess have a temper now." Naraku chuckled through the door.

"For the last time I am not you're Princess!" Kagome shouted.

"Then I shall fix that" Naraku said coldly.

Then the room filled with miasma and Kagome passed out.

"Naraku what did you do?" Kikyo asked

"This will easer her memory of her former life so that I might start new with her." Naraku answer.

About three hours later Kagome woke up from her nap. The only thing she could remember was her name, age, and the rest was blank.

"Kagome princess are you ready for your first mission?" Naraku laughed out. Kagome stood there and nodded her head.

In Kieade village

"Help! Someone please help me!" A village man screamed. The gang heard it and rushed out to see. When they got out there they saw Kagome holding the man by the throat.

"I told not to run or I would hunt you down and kill you" Kagome then turned her rose into a black sword and was about to run it through the man when something caught her eye. "And who might you all be?"

"Kagome it us!" Inuyasha yelled towards her.

Kagome smiled before turning it into a frown. "You must be the inu-gang Naraku told me about." She then dropped the man and turned her sword into a whip. She then hurled her whip at the gang.

"Kagome stop it! Can't you see that it is us, your friends" Inuyasha yelled out to her. He could feel his heart tearing at the woman he loved trying to kill him.

"Friends as if I would be friends with such weaklings" Kagome laughed out. All her friends stood there shock at what they were hearing.

"It seems Naraku has erased her memory" Miroku said to try and help Inuyasha doubt of Kagome's betrayal.

"Enough chitchat it is time for you to die!" Kagome shouted.

"I think we should run away from her" Miroku said in panic.

"I will not run and leave Kagome behind!" Inuyasha said almost growling.

"What choice do we have? We can't fight her" Sango said almost in tears.

"You guys run…but I'll stay." Inuyasha said as he ran towards Kagome who was whipping around her whip at them.

"Inuyasha!" the gang yelled

"Do you think you can take me on alone?" Kagome asked as she pulled up her arm to bring the whip down but before she could Inuyasha grabbed her arm and kissed her. There friends stood there shocked at what was happening.

Inuyasha pulled back to look her in the eyes to she her eyes had life in them. "Kagome?" he asked but the response he got was being shoved backwards.

"Why did you just k-kiss me!" Kagome asked shocked as she placed a hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha was about to say something when Kagura showed up with a lot of demons. The gang didn't know what to do. Kagome growled in frustration before turning to face Inuyasha and the gang.

"Get out of here now!" Kagome yelled at them

"Kagome what about you?" Inuyasha said not wanting to leave.

"Don't worry about it but remember we still have a fight to finish dog boy" Kagome said before making miasma come out of her rose to cover the field.

At the castle

"Kagome you let them escape!" Naraku said

"Yes I did. You said I would be the one to rid of them and I will." Kagome pouted trying not to get punished for disobeying.

"Kagome did something happen today that you are not telling me?" Naraku asked.

Kagome heisted for a minute then she said "no nothing happened my lord" she then left to her room.

Naraku watched her disappear into the dark hall. "Kagura I want you to stay close to her. Her eyes have life in them again but she still is under my control." Kagura nodded before leaving. Naraku then turned to look in kana's mirror to see the gang running to a new village. "Inuyasha I won't let you have her back"

How was it? Well thanks to all of you who reviewed. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Okay first let me say thank you to all those who reviewed. Also I think this chapter won't be really that good since I am trying to set up the characters for the next BIG chapter coming up. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A twist for the good or bad**

It was the next morning Inuyasha and the gang had taken shelter in Sango's village. Everyone was on edge and no one wanted to talk about what had happened. But of course Shippo wanted answer on why they were here in Sango's old village.

"I can't take it anymore! What happened yesterday at the village between you guys and Kagome? And when will she come back to us? Why are we here in this village? Why are you all not talking? Shippo wailed out in one breath. Tears slowly came to his eyes as he thought about Kagome his new mother who had always been there when he needed her to be there but now she was gone and changed.

"Yesterday" Inuyasha said breaking the silence that was around the gang. "Kagome showed up bent on killing a man who had run away from her when she asked where we were. In return the man led her to us in blind fear. She then attacked us, ready to end our lives as Naruku had told her to do" Inuyasha said calmly when Miroku took over.

"But Inuyasha wasn't going to let Kagome make such a mistake she would always hold in her heart. His will and heart was so strong that he has made the real Kaogme's heart beat within her once more. Because of this she is really not our enemy. Though she may not remember much about her real life and may not be fully herself, she still is Kagome and her heart tells her that we are not her enemy and because Kagome holds all of us to her heart and not her mind is why she will one day remember us all and return to her true self." Miroku said as Sango walked over to the gang to give them some food she had cooked.

"The reason why we came to my village was because we don't want to cause any other village trouble with Naraku looking to kill us. It would be best that we get far away form innocent people." Sango finished saying as she sat and ate too.

At Naraku's castle

Kagome was in her room twirling her rose around in her hand. She sat there thinking about the white haired demon named Inuyasha she had met._ 'Those people that were with that cute guy looked so familiar to me but why.' And that guy who kissed me what was that about?' _Kagome thought when she sighed. Her encounter with the gang made her feel so different inside but she didn't know why. "Kanna I need you for a minute" Kagome called out to Kanna. Out of the whole castle Kanna was the only one she could talk to. "Where is Naraku, Kanna?"

Kanna walked slowly to Kagome till she was in front of her. "He said he had business to tend to" Kanna said.

_Naraku better not try and kill those people I met Yesterday._ Kagome thought before she spoke again. "Kanna show me in your mirror Inuyasha please," Kagome said with a small smile. Kanna did as she was told to do. Kagome looked in the mirror and saw the man that made her heart race. She saw the gang having fun and smiling as they ran from Inuyasha who face was a nice shade of red. Then she saw a few hiddenwasps around the gang. This bought a frown to her face as she shot up from her bed. _Naraku that monster! He is going to do a sneak attack and after he gave me, his word that those people where mine to deal with. Well I won't sit her and let him do it! _With though she made a portal and went to Sango's village.

At Sango's village

Inuyasha was chasing his friends around after they decide to talk about what Inuyasha might do when Kagome return to him. Then a green portal opened open up before them and out came Kagome who looked really upset. She glanced around till her eyes fell on the gang before her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he stared into her eyes.

"I…um…" Kagome said looking away blushing. _Why does my heart race, like we are a couple?_

Then Kikyo showed up smiling at Kagome. "Naraku will not be happy when he finds out about this, you must eliminate them." Kikyo said.

"I will get rid of them when I feel like it Kikyo, and stay out of my business" Kagome sneered out.

Kikyo then shook her head before speaking once more. "You are not worth the time these men spend on you. You are no me reborn and that is for sure. I will have to take action myself." Kikyo then looked at the gang before disappearing into another portal.

"How dare she treat me like a child, when she was told to mind her business? I think she is the one who is not worth the time." Kagome mumbled out. She then turned around only to get tackled to the ground is a fox kit.

"Kagome your ok!" Shippo yelled and hugged her tight. Everyone stared at her and Shippo.

"Um do you think you could let go before Naraku knows what happened just now" Kagome asked.

"Kagome you are incomplete." Miroku said getting attention from everyone. "You are starting to remember us."

Kagome stood up with the kit in her arms still. "I…don't…I mean" Kagome didn't know what to say. She then sits the kit down before taking off into another portal home to the castle. She knew that if Naraku found out he would do something horrible.

Somewhere hidden Kikyo watched the scene. _'It seems that she is returning to normal but I have no intension to listen to Naraku .It is his fault that I do not have Inuyasha. Did Naraku really think I was on his side? Never but I will destroy that girl Kagome. I wish for nothing more then the end of Naraku but most of all Kagome's death from my hands._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**So did you like? Okay so that there are no misunderstandings on what is going on. Kikyo whole propose is to try and get rid of the only woman who is better than her, Kagome. Naraku does not know this and is going to be very upset. Kagome is slowly turning back each day to her normal self.** _

Special thanks to…

Kisskitty: Hey thank you so much. Don't worry it won't turn out to be angst story. Sorry for the late upgrade!

Teaniea: hey thanks for your review

LMChick10: Thank you and glad you like the story.

xolovexinuyasha: Hi and thank you. Hey don't worry some real action will be in the next chapter.

Ashely Jo: thank you and I had an idea for your story. I will e-mail it to you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I just want to say sorry but my computer is having troubles. I can't seem to be able to open my Microsoft word to get the stories so I have to rewirte them all sorry. But here you go have fun reading. Oh and HAPPY SPRING BREAK!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Evil's Love **

The gang sat around a fire they had started. They all sat quitely not say a word as thehy though about there encounter with Kagome. Inuyasha suddely stood up and started to walk torwards the woods near by.

"I'll be back so don't stay up for me" Inuyasha said over his shoulder as he way his way to the woods.

The gang just watched his body disappear into the darkness of hte woods. Inuyasha didn't know where he was going but he just had sometime to himself to think about his Kagome. So much had happen over the days.

Inuyasha looked up into the night sky and saw Kagome's lucky star. He took a deep breath before giving a heavy sigh. "Kagome...I think you need a new lucky star" He silently laughed to himself at the image of Kagome's pouting face came to his mind if she heard him say it. He then was snapped out of his day dream of Kagome when the scent of grave Yard soil and clay filled his nose. He knew it was Kikyo but why was she here, he didn't know but went ahead torwards where her scent was coming from which was a small river.

Kikyo knew he would come. She hated the thought that it was just to talk about his Kagome's health and well being. She stood in the middle of the river while her soul collectors flew around her. Inuyasha just had walked to the edge of the woods.

"...Inuyasha"

Inuyasha didn't move a muscle. His golden eyes stared deep into her eyes and all he could was see was a heartless woman. Inuyasha turned around and begen to walk back to the woods.

"Inuyasha wait, where are you going?" Kikyo asked in a sweet voice.

Inuyasha didn't stop he kept walking as he aswered her. " I need to get some rest"

Rage began to fill within Kikyo but she wouldn't let Inuyasha get her that easy. "thinking about your young miko, Kaogme?" Kikyo said smirking.

This caused Inuyasha to come to a complete stop. He then whipped around only to glare at her. "Kikyo waht do you want with me?" he growled out.

Kikyo facethe turned serious as she spoke. " Why that young girl? She can barley protect herself from Naraku and look where she is now within his grasp of love and evil"

"Kagome does not love Naraku, Kikyo!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

Kikyo was taken back by the change in his voice. "Inuyasha you belong to me. You made a promise to me and you will keep it even if that means that girl must die" She spoke coldly.

Inuyasha hadn't been listening till he heared her threaten his Kaogme. He look at her in the eyes with promising death in them. "Kikyo, If you dare try to hurt her and I find out, I will make your life worst then hell and that is a promise you can hold me to." He said in his coldest voice before he walked off to the woods.

Kikyo sat there waiting for the schook to ware off. She then stood up and looked into the sky. "Inuyasha my dear you are just going to have to kill me because i will kill that girl. It is a promise that I make now." She then raised her hands into the air as her soul collectors came swirling around her. "I, Kikyo promise on this body that I will kill you, Kagome, my recarnation unless death once again stops me form my fate" She then disapperd into the night.

At Naraku's Castle

Kagome was slowly getting her moemory back. She had been sliping back and forht to her normal self. right now she was in her dark form making her way to Naraku. He had sent Kanna to get her and bring her to him. on the way an image

of Inuyasha poped into her head. In both good and evil form she was in love with him. She then snapped out of her though when she saw Naraku standing in the hallway. Kanna turned around and began to walk away.

"I am glad you could make it Princess" Naraku said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Kagome saw this and took a step back. This cuased Naraku to growl at her action. "Naraku I don't have those feeling towards you, I though I told you that" Kagome said looking at him angry that he trys it all the time.

"Kagome, Princess it would be best not to push my emotion out like that or they might make me do something you will regret" He said coldy but with a smirk.

Kaogme then got a image of Inuyasha and her friends getting hurt. She then stared at Naraku with a glare that could kill a demon. "Naraku if you hurt Inuyasha or his friends I will hurt you myself" Kagome sneered out.

"Kagome do you think you can hurt me" He said with a teasing girn.

"Naraku remember that I am still a miko good or evil" Kagome said walking away to her room. "Oh and good night Naraku" She said as she was now out of view.

Naraku stood there growling at the remark she had given. It made him sick that no matter how hard he tired tha her heart would still belong to Inuyasha. But in the same time made him want her even more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So did you all love it? Next time the gang see Kagome but she acting strange, why? Find out! Till then!**

**Thank you to these people becasue without them I would't be writting this story and I thank you all for sticking with me!**

**kaginufan88:** Thank you for your review and welcome to my thank you list. Oh and don't worry, I won't stop writting until the very end!

**Ashely Jo: **Thank you for your review and for thanking me in your story!

**Taijiya-hatake:** Thank you for reviewing and welcome to my review thank you list!

**xolovexInuyasha:** I glad to know you still love my story, lol. Thank you for reviewing!

**Kisskitty:**lol you really hate Kikyo don't you? So do I. By the way thank you for reviewing

**Taeniaea:**Thank you for reviewing and sticking with me since day 1 of this story!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Well here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy.Sorry about the spelling erorrs! If you see any let me know. Alsolook for your name if you reviewed last time. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**Tainted heart's legend told**

The next day Inuyasha the gang woke up as usal. They began to make breakfeast when they heard a small voice.

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!" A small voice called.

Everyone looked at one anohter to see who said it. When they saw it wasn't any of them they begang to look around to see who was talking.

Inuyasha then stoped as he slaped his neck. Then slowly meyouga begneto fall to the ground. He then puffed himself back to his normal state.

"Finally I have found you Master Inuyasha." Meyouga said as everyone garthed around him.

"This better be good meyouga because we were about to look for a way to get Kagome back." Inuyasha said angrly.

"Ah but I do master Inuyasha. It is about how to get Kagome back." Meyouga said.

At this comment everyone got closer together to hear waht he had to say.

"First let me tell you how hard it was to find you. I first had heard about poor Kagome condition an-" Meyouga was saying when Inuyasha interruppted rudely.

"We ain't got all day flea! Just tell us before I make you!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Forgive me Master Inuyasha I got carried away" He said as Inuyasha just 'hmph' "In order to help the girl, Kagome you will need to make a potion that was used by your father"

Everyone was schooked at the news. "My old man made a potion?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes Inuyasha he did. He used it on your mother when she had fell under a demon curse. Anyways as i was saying, You will need to garther the ingdents. I have brought you your father list that has what you'll need to find." Meyouga said as the gang garther around the list Inuyasha was holding.

"Tiger weed?" Inuyasha asked

"Wow that stuff is very rare. Most preist and monks never get to use it." Miroku said

"How come?" Shippo asked

"Because they grow in the mountain areas and most are heavly gruaded by the demons who live there" Sango said as the gang looked at eachother to see how they were going to get such a rare thing.

"Well thats another reason why I am here. I heard that there are some near the northern mountains but they are gruaded by wolves" Meyouga said as he jumped on a bird taking off. The gang watched as he left into the sky.

"Wolves huh" said as the gang began to get ready for there trip.

"That means we will see Kouga" Shippo said as he got onto Inuyasha shuldder.

"Great just what I need, to deal with that mangy wolf" Inuyasha said as they took off.

:At the castle:

Kagome had just woken up to an raging Naraku. He had been killing almost all his demon warriors.Kagome stood there amused at the show she saw. So far he had killed 2 high class demons, 5 middle class demons, and 11 lower class ones. She then sighed as she went back to her room to get dressed. She was going out today. Staying in a castle surrounded by miasma wasn't healthy.

Kanna then walked into the room to tell her Naruku wanted to see her. Kagome smirked as she walked out her room. She was wearing a plain green kimono with white cherry blossom all around it. She then arrived into the main room were Naraku sat.

"Ah Kagome good to see you came." Naraku said smiling evily (yuck!) at Kagome.

"Actually I came to tell you that I am going out for a while" Kagome said not leaving room for him to say no.

"Fine, but you must take Kagura with you" Naraku said as she nodded in response.

"Well shall we go my friend" Kagome said knowing Kagura was not happy to babysitting her again.

:at the base of the northern moutain:

"Maaannnn! This is not working. We only at the base and already we have been attacked by everything in site. Even the trees" Inuyasha complained as he copped a demons head off.

"Stop whinning Inuyasha. This is after all for Kagome" Miroku said as he lead against a tree to rest.

"I know that monk" Inuyasha said getting mad at the way Miroku was talking to him.

"Lets keep going till we reach Kouga's cave okay."Sanog said.

:In the sky:

"Wow Kagura this is so awsome!" Kagome said as the wind rushed through her hair as she rode Kagura's feather. "I can't believe you never ride alot"

"Well when Naraku has control over you, You don't get out alot" She said frowning at the thought.

"Thats too bad. anyways why don't we go towards the north mountains" she said never taking her eyes off the mountain.

:At Kouga's cave:

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Kouga yelled. "What do you mean she fell into Naraku's grasp again. Are you sure she should being staying with you.?" he asked angery. First Inuyasha had braged to him how he was dating Kagome then he told him that Kagome had been kidnapped again.

"Shut up mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled back. "All I asked you was were was the stupid flower at"

"Don't tell me to shut up, you sad excuse for a half mutt. And like I told you, I don't know about any flower!" Kouga said still fumming.

Sango and Miroku had just walked into the cave when they saw Inuyasha and Kouga glaring at one anohter.

"Inuyasha did you find out where the Tiger weed was" Miroku said

"What! This fool said a flower not a weed!" Kouga shouted. Everyone just looked at the blushing Inuyasha

"well it's the same thing" He said but he knew it wasn't.

" The weed you are looking for is right behide you on the ground." Kouga said.

Everyone turned to look only to fall anime style to the ground. "that was easy" shippo said as the gang walked outside only to be greeted with Kagome and Kagura.

"Kagome" they all yelled

Kagome stood there as she saw them. Inuyasha looked really good right about now that she wanted to kiss him '_what? kiss him? he my enemy and beside Naraku would kill him if he found out'_ she thought.

Kagura then spoke up. "Naraku told me to tell you that the silly potion that flea told you about, wont help Kagome. She is far to gone into the darkness to help her."

At that Kagome fliched. She lately had been in control of her body and not the dark miko Princess in control. She noticed that when Naraku was around or his arua or miasma was near that her dark side had more control over her body.She then took noticed on how her friends were looking down right now.

"Your wrong!" Inuyasha shouted. "Kagome is the purest person I know!"

Kagome smiled at this comment inside her head._ 'Inuyasha, you know just what to say...I am for sure now that I made no wrong choice on who I loved most'_ Kagome thought.

"Ha, you really are a fool. Did you think that Naraku would take the purest miko for no reason." Kagura spat out. The gang was now looking confused more then ever. " Naraku is following a legend that has been know as the most darkest. I would tell you but it more fun to let you all find out" Kagura then began to walk back the other way.

Kagome stood there staring at all her friends. Each one had a special bond in her heart and to think that she would...no that her dark side would harm them made her sick to her very soul. "Please fogive me for what may happen in the future. Do what you must when the time comes my...frienads" Kagome said softly before she took off after Kagura.

:At the castle:

"NARAKU! where are you, you pathic excuse for a demon" Kaogme shouted form the living room. She had been angry the whole time she had heard Kagura's words.

"My, my does my lil dark princess have a temper now?" Naraku chuckled out as he walked into the room to she a very angry Kaogme.

"Monster! What is it that you plan to do with me? Did you think I would let you control me like everyone else?" Kagome shouted

"Kagome, watch what you call me. I am a demon not a monster" Naraku said coldly

"Your no demon, you are only half demon which makes you half a man" she sneered out.

"How dare you call me half a man, or did you forget that it is also a half demon you fell in love with." he said

"He may be a half demon but he is more than a man then you'll ever be. Don't think to compare yourself to him because your nothing like him" Kagome said only to get slapped by Kikyo.

Kikyo had been seating there listening for awhile now and she would not anymore. "how dare you talk as if you know _my_ Inuyasha. You are stupid to think that you a mear girl is worth his time" It was now Kikyo time to get slapped.

"You call youself a woman, and yet you can't let go of something that is not yours. Inuyasha is mines and you best to remember that if you wish to live in that sad excuse of a body." Kagome said coldly. She was now in her dark miko from and her eyes showed the promise of death. Her arura was spiked sky high and she was ready to pounce.

Naraku had been shooked when Kikyo slapped Kagome but more when she was slapped back. Now Kikyo had made things worse and Kagome was at a dangerous level right now. "Kanna! tell these ladies of the legend" he said as he sat down followed by the girls who were still glaring at one another.

Kanna spoke "On the night of a full moon, where the most dark energy has been collected at shall evil take flight. The miko with the purest heart, shall have her heart tainted with evil and thus on the full moon shall her rage of darkness fill the air. For she will shed the blood of thousands and will become the Princess of darkness who's heart will become...the tainted heart miko"

Kagome and Kikyo both gasped. Kikyo gasped for she had been blind as to let this girl gain so much power. all this time the girl had been in the castle, Naraku had been feeding her dark energy. she then stood up and walked to the window to think but still her what else had to be said.

"Tomorrow is a full moon which means..." Kagome said but Naraku continued for her.

"Yes, which means tomorrow will be the finall battle" Naraku said

:at Kouga's cave:

the inu gang was sitting there listening to the legend. they now knew what Kagome knew. They all went to sleep knowing that tomorrow would mean the death of somone, maybe even a friend.

* * *

**So did you like okay. Finally we are ready for the big battle. the point where good verse evil, love verse love,friends verse friend and enemy, and innocent heart verse...one tainted heart. **

**Thank you List**

**kagomeinuyashaedwinry:** Thank you fro reviewing. also thank you for leting me know the wasp don't have a name. I hope you will continue to read.

**MartinaM89:** welcome to my thank you list. And about me liking Kikyo...well I don't like her that much. She is always trying to kill Kagome!

**Kisskitty**: Thank you for reviewing. You Know you are like a sister I never had. (I'm the only child) Also thank you for responding to my intro last chapter. I don't think a lot of people read it.

**FireWolf90**: I am glad you think my story is cool. Welcome to my 'Thank you list' and I hope to hear more from you

**PriNcEsS-oF-D-c**: Lol! I kinda forgot about poor Kouga. and welcome to my 'Thank you list'

**Taijiya-Hatake**: So my story is Spicy? Lol you sound just like me. When I use a word so much I try to find a new one. Anyways I like that my story is spicy. Thank you!

**Taeniaea:** As always you review. And I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you!

**Ashley Jo**: Hey girl thanks again for reviewing. Also think you because I feel if I ever need help you are there to help and I hope you know that if you need help just ask ok!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello readers! I have the final battle written and ready to read so have fun. (THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Legend of the tainted heart: fulfilled and broken**

The next day Kagome woke up with chains attached to her wrists and ankles. _'Huh?'_

"Ah good morning my princess and how are we today?" Naraku said as he walked into her room where she was chained up. He could she her evil aura starting to seep out around her body. _'Soon she will become the ultimate female of darkness'_ he then chuckled at his thoughts.

"Why are you laughing Naraku, or does me being chained to a wall amuse you in a sick and twisted way!" Kagome said angrily. The fact that she was chained up like an animal did not amuse her one bit.

"Come now Princess, let's not get bitter. This is to make sure that no crazy ideas pop into that small lil' head of you. I can't have my weapon go out and try and fix what I have worked so hard for now." Naraku said as he walked closer only to have her growl. He raised one of his eyebrows at her before smirking at her. "My, my, is my lil' dark princess learning to use her demon side. Don't worry there is a demon inside of all of us." Said before walking out the door.

"NARAAAAAAKUUUUU!" Kagome shouted as her voice was heard throughout the castle.

Kieade's village

"So Kieade do you have any way to help us with Kagome?" Miroku asked. The gang had traveled here to village to see if Kieade could help. Inuyasha was outside by the well thinking of Kagome.

"I am truly sorry but I know of no cure to help. Maybe ye should go ask Inuyasha brother for help" Kieade advised but it wasn't anything that hadn't been running through their heads already.

Miroku looked at Sango who only sighed. She was holding Shippo. Shippo had been asking non-stop about Kagome and they were afraid that if he asked too many Inuyasha would kill him. Miroku and Sango stood up and went outside and sat in the field while they waited for Inuyasha to return.

In Inuyasha forest

Inuyasha was slowly walking towards the well. This was the way he had meet her and the only thing that could keep him away form Kagome. He then looked into the sky and saw the sun setting. _'Looks like it's time to bring my Kagome back home'_ and with that though he was gone back to the village where his friends were waiting for him.

"Come on we have to hurry" Inuyasha said walking away.

"Where are we going Inuyasha?" Sango asked still holding Shippo.

"I smell fresh blood coming for the west. It looks like the blood shed has already started. Sango leave Shippo with the old hag and get ready. We are going to bring home Kagome tonight" Inuyasha said looking at each one of his friends with his famous smirk he always has before winning a hard battle.

In the western lands

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru said coming onto the field covered in demon blood. "What are you up to know?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, what an honor it is for you to be here on the day I and my princess will rule all of Japan." Naraku said. He was wearing his usual baboon costume.

Sesshomaru eyes drifted form Naraku's body to the two mikos standing next to him. _'Well if it isn't my half brother dead woman…and his other woman? What is going on around here' _Sesshomaru thought. "Naraku tell me why you have the young woman, Kagome with you. I can understand the dead woman betraying him but her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My, have I actually surpassed even the great lord Sesshomaru's intelligent as well." Naraku chuckled out. Sesshomaru just growled at him. "I guess I should tell you. As you can see the girl is under my spell. I plan to turn her into the legendary 'Princess of darkness' I am sure that you know the legend as well."

"Of course I do. Every demon that is a least 150 years old or more has heard of it. The legend used to turn the purest miko's heart into a tainted one. The only way to turn them back is by…" Sesshomaru trailed off because his brother and his friends and just run upon the scene.

Inuyasha had just come across his brother and Naraku talking when his eyes landed on Kagome. She was wearing a sliver kimono with a big black rose on the front of it. However the whole outfit was covered in demon blood. Her eyes had no life in them. Inuyasha shivered when her eyes landed on him.

"Let the blood shed of the Princess of darkness begin!" Naraku shouted as he ran at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to attack.

Sango and Miroku were about to go help but Kagura got in there way. "I think I and Kohaku want to play with you guys again" Kagura said before she and Kohaku attacked Sango and Miroku.

Kagome was battling her dark self that only wanted the blood of everyone on the field. Kagome's good side lost control when Kikyo arrow flew past her face leaving a small cut on her cheek. "What are you doing?" Kagome sneered out at the woman who had just attacked her.

"Shut up you," Kikyo said glaring.

Kagome just rolled her eyes at the weak comment. This woman had just threatened her, the strongest person alive right now and all she can think to say is 'shut up you'. Boy were the walking dead even more stupid than this girl was. "Kikyo you are not sticking to Naraku's plan woman"

"Forget Naraku and his plans. I am only here to claim your life. You have taken something that does not belong to you and for that I will punish you. I have promised on this body to kill you and I plan to keep that promise" Kikyo said before releasing another arrow. Kagome saw this and pulled out her black rose and turned it into a whip. She then flung it at Kikyo who barley dodged it but still getting a few cuts on her.

Battle time

Kagura had released her wind of the dragons move on Miroku who dodged it with ease or so he thought till the twister went twist right back at him. He let out a painful yell as it hit him head on. Kagura just laughed as she set free three more on him. He was now hit by the twister from every direction.

Kohaku had fallen at the first hit Sango threw at him. Sango ran towards him to see if he was okay. When he didn't show any sign of moving she knelt down beside him to have a closer look. When she bent over his body to put her ear near his chest to see if she could hear his heart beat he raised up a dagger a brought it down with a lot of force into her back making her scream.

Naraku was at ease fighting the two inu brothers. They were having a hard time because of his miasma that had covered up the area around them. He the sent a bunch of his tentacles at the brothers. One of them went through Inuyasha chest sending him to the ground in pain. Another tentacle had only pushed back Sesshomaru back making him skid across the battle field.

Kagome was having no troubles beating Kikyo. She had sent Kikyo flying all around the field. She was about to bring the final blow when Kikyo spoke.

"Look at you! You call yourself a miko but all I have you do is kill and shed blood like a demon would do in rage. Have you no shame at what name you give us mikos?" Kikyo said. Her eyes were blazing with anger. "The only reason why I joined Naraku was to save you form this so that you and Inuyasha could be happy. All I want is for him to be happy even if it isn't with me." Kikyo said as a few tears fell down her face.

Kagome saw the tear and her good side started to take control over the body. "Kikyo I didn't know…I thought that you just wanted me dead and out the way was all." Kagome said softly as she looked down at Kikyo before helping her up. "Come on Kikyo lets help Inuyasha out ok?" Kagome said as she walked away.

Kikyo just smirked as she brought up the bow and arrow and pointed it at Kagome's back were her heart should be in the path when the arrow goes through. She then released the arrow as she watched Kagome fall to the ground with a painful scream that echoed all around the field.

"Stupid girl! The real reason why I joined Naraku was so that I could get rid of you but Naraku wanted to keep you. As long as you are alive Inuyasha will never come to hell with me. It was true I wanted Inuyasha happy but if he is not with me than he doesn't deserve happiness." Kikyo shouted as she pushed the arrow farther inside of Kagome's back making her scream again. Kikyo then let of a bitter laugh.

By now everyone had stopped fighting to see were that scream came from. All eyes fell on Kagome dead body. Inuyasha and Naraku were in rage. While everyone else was sad.

"Woman I did not tell you to kill her!" Naraku said as he began to walk forward towards the body.

Inuyasha beat him however. He snatched up Kagome motionless body a carried her near his friends who had gathered. "Kagome, Kagome please wake up" Inuyasha said almost whining. The woman he loved was dead and he wasn't there to protect her. He then laid her on the ground and turned full demon. "Naraku I will kill you first and then that woman will be next" Inuyasha growled out as he pointed towards Kikyo who shivered with fear.

Inuyasha and Naraku went at each other and a minute later Naraku was dead. Sesshomaru was trying to clam Inuyasha before Inuyasha ended up killing one of his friends by accident. Sango and Miroku were trying to kill all of the other demons that had come out Naraku's body after Inuyasha had destroyed it.

Kikyo was scared that Inuyasha might kill her. Yes she was already dead but it would hurt knowing he wouldn't let it end pain free. She was walking backwards still looking at Inuyasha making sure he hadn't escaped form Sesshomaru yet. She didn't know where she was walking till she backed up into a soft chest. She slowly turned around to see a very angry Kagome glaring at her. Kagome then smirked as she shoved her hand through Kikyo chest with great force. Kikyo let out a hiss as she turned to ashes and souls of the dead fled her body for peace.

Kagome was now having too much problem with all dark energy needing to be used so she released the dark evil she had left onto the field killing every evil demon it touched. Kagome was now dizzy as she wobbled where she stood. She then looked at her friends with a small sad smile as she saw them running towards her. Before she knew it, her world went black and she fell backwards onto the ground.

"KAGOME!" her friends yelled to her as they came upon her body. She was truly dead this time and they knew it. they all began to cry for there friend's death.

Sesshomaru slowly walked towards the crying inu-gang. "The legend said that there was only one was for the spell to be broken and that was… death. I find it amusing that it is the only way to escape the spell. But this Sesshomaru will not let her die for she has proven that no matter what spell you put on her, her heart will always remain as pure as the day she was born, Even in darkest time she will continue to remain pure" With that he pulled out his sword of 'life' a swung it over her body which brought her back.

Everyone gathered around her, to see if she was truly alive. Her eyes then fluttered open and the gang gasped. Kagome was alive but she still was in her dark princess form.

"Miko I have save your life but you must purify yourself of all the evil" He said.

Kagome nodded as she stood up. She had to help from her friends so that she didn't fall because of the pain of her wounds. She then walked away a little from her friends so she could begin to purify herself. She began to glow a white color. A light surrounded her body and soon blinded the gang with its brightness. You could only hear her sweet soft voice say another chant.

"_I was Kagome princess of darkness and sorrow_

_But I will no longer be evil starting tomorrow_

_May my tainted heart no longer be_

_May my pure heart take back over me_

_For I am the legendary miko with the purest heart_

_And shall cover the world with my healing art_

_I shall brighten up the darkest nights_

_And put shame to the brightest lights_

_Let pureness run through my heart and soul_

_And wash away all evil that should flow_

_I am Kagome Princess of pure hearts"_

With that said the light around Kagome faded and she began to fall to the ground but only to be caught by Inuyasha who held her close. "Thanks Inu…yasha" she said before darkness took over her once more.

Did you guys like? Sorry it took so long but I have been doing two different stories! Anyways, sorry about that. Oh to let know THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE IS STILL ONE MORE TO GO! I hope you all will wait and read the ending plz! I don't want to write it and all of you have left me. So yeah, there is still one more chapter before the end of my story.

Thank you list

Kisskitty: Hey kitty! Lol! Sorry about the long wait. I hope you liked this chapter and will wait for one more chapter of my story. By the way congratulation on your story once again. I love to read stories that my reviewers write. I think it is so cool when a another author reads my story, Oh and I hope you will update your story soon. (To be honest I really want to know what going to happen next in your story. Lol! Now I know how you must have felt) Thank you for reviewing lil sister!

Taijiya Hatake: Thanks for reviewing. My friends thought that I should have let Kagome die but I like Kagome and I couldn't let Kagome die, especially since this was supposed to be a romance story and not angst story. Oh and I like your stories. You have so many.

Ashley Jo: Thanks Ashley for reviewing. And I appreciate that you are there to help.

Taeniaea: Thank you again for reviewing!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! This is the time I hate the most which is the last chapter. I hope you will enjoy my final chapter and hold this story deep in your memory or a least on your favorite list or author. Plz don't forget to read my bottom comment for they are the last I'll ever say to some of you. That is till I write another story which I will!**

**Howl**

**Dislcamier: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Tainted no more**

Inuyasha slowly carried Kagome back to Kieade's village. The gang including Sesshomaru walked quietly back to the hut. All thoughts on Kagome, and how she would act when she woke up.

About the next morning the gang woke up to a loud "Sit boy". Kagome was outside pointing a finger at Inuyasha who was crushed deep into the ground. Everyone walked out with smiles on their faces. They were happy to see Kagome back to normal.

"Kagomeeee!" Shippo shouted as he leapt into her arms. Kagome who was still injured flinched but soon recovered. Only Sesshomaru saw it though. "I'm so glad your back"

Kagome giggled at the comment. Sango was next to greeting her with a tight hug. Kagome had to release Shippo or he would have been crushed by the hug. The two girls stayed in the hugging position for about a minute when Miroku spoke.

"So Kagome, why did you sit Inuyasha?" He said trying not to laugh at the pouting Inuyasha.

Kagome broke away form Sango's sisterly hug to glare at Inuyasha. "I woke up to go check out the well when Inuyasha" she paused to give him an evil glare. "Told me not to go see since it's not like I can go back even if I wanted too."

Inuyasha just 'feh' and walked to her side. Sesshomaru who had been quiet decided it was his time to leave. But Kagome stopped him. "Sesshomaru…um thank you for your help and bringing me back to life." She said with a small blush from being under his golden gaze.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in response before he spoke. "Your welcome but I was only looking out for my future sister" and he began to leave. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and sat her in a tree before talking. "Don't move. I'll be back after I talk to my and your brother" he said

"Yeah Inuyasha, like how am I going to go anywhere when I'm up in a tree." She said sarcastically but Inuyasha responded with a soft kiss on the lips before leaving.

Inuyasha ran till he came across Sesshomaru who looked like he had been waiting for his arrival. "Thank you Sesshomaru for helping me get my Kagome back" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru looked into the sky before speaking. "Inuyasha you have things you need to do." Inuyasha gave a puzzled look at the comment. Sesshomaru sighed. "Kagome needs to be treated. Her wounds haven't been healed and make her take a bath. I can smell the pathetic excuse of a demon Naraku all over her. Also I will be back to check on you next spring. By then I should be an uncle" He said and flew off. Inuyasha stood there blushing like mad.

Inuyasha went back to the tree where he left his mate to be. His thoughts were still on Sesshomaru's comment. Inuyasha arrived at the tree only to see it empty. He then began to panic and ran to find her. He then arrived at the destroyed well were she stood staring at it. "Kagome are you ok?"

Kagome sighed before she spoke. "You know I told Souta that I wouldn't stay in this world without telling him first. But I can't help it now can I?" Kagome stood there for a few minutes before Inuyasha picked her up. He began to sniff her. Kagome who was shocked turned red. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Inuyasha stopped sniffing her only to scrunch his nose up. "Sesshomaru was right. You do need a bath. Naraku's scent is all over" he said as he carried her to the nearest river. Kagome just buried her face into his chest as a blush formed on her face. It seemed she would needed to get used to this treatment and soon. From now on he was her family as well as her friends. Yes this was her new life.

**THE END!**

**Hey everyone as you can see this is the end but I want to say thank you to you all. **

**Also my Internet Sister KissKitty has a story that you should read. It is just started so you join the other readers in reading. The story is called " Pop Princess" read it and enjoy!**

**Thank you list: For this will be my last thoughts to you all. I wish all of you good reading and the best of times in your lives. May when you read this story againg (which I hope you will) you will think of all the long waits you had to edrue. For this is my final goodbye.**

**HOWL**

Taijiya Hatake: You are so full of life it reminds me of myself. Wehter that is a good thing or not, is up to you. Still I enjoyed each review that you sent. You have a unique personality that is similar to mines and that makes me happy to know that there are some people who know how to have fun but also add in there own flavor or should I say Spice. Thank you

Taeniaea: Even though your comments are short they still touch me. You have been with me since the beginning. Even when the other reviews who were with me at the beginning left me you still stuck with me and that means more to me than you may ever know. Thank you

Inuyashaluva212: Even though I haven't had you long as a reviewer I still want to say thank you. I read a couple of your stories and I have to say the are well written. I am so glad you read my story and have enjoyed it. Thank you

Kisskitty: To my sister; I wish you the best on your writing journey and I hope that you will have many wonderful reviews like you were to me. I am so happy to have you review my story and are even more happy to know that it was my story that helped make us sister. Thank you

Ashley Jo: For you did not review this time but you have always and it makes me sad that I won't be able to see one last review for you. But hey, write me later. I want to thank you for all you have done. You even loved my story so much you did one on your own and for that I am happy that a reviewer was inspired by me. Thank you

**Thank you all so much for without you all. This story would not be here.**


End file.
